Branded
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. 10 years ago, they were married however, they were seperated by assassins. 10 years later, Sesshomaru hunts Rin to end his misery, but it seems that Rin has no memory of him whatsoever... AU, SessRin
1. The Past

**Disclaimers **on everything that is not mine, especially this Anime.

* * *

The Past, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" the low voice of the dog demon father bellowed through the split house. 

Obediently, a young teenager with long silver hair and a cold expression on his face walked out of his room and looked down at his father from the top of the stairs. "You called Chichi-ue?" he asked coolly, hands inside his jean pockets.

"Come down here, there is someone who you need to meet." InuTaisho requested, turning into the living room.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and headed into the living room, greeted with the sight of the family who lived right next to them. The couple's daughter, who looked no older than ten was sitting primly next to her mother on the couch. Hands folded on her lap, ankles crossed, head kept low but with a straight body. Her long brown hair was braided into two pigtails down the side of her head, contrasting greatly against her pale yellow sunflower summer dress.

His father, and despicably, his step-mother and half-brother was sitting across them, and an empty seat was next to his father, where he knew that he would be sitting… since this didn't look like a quick greeting.

"InuTaisho-san, it is good to see that you've kept your word. I see that you've already decided?" The father of the young daughter said.

"Hai, now down to business Ichiro-san. I understand that you wish to hand your daughter over to our family for her safety and that it is the only way for the circumstances that you've been placed under… however, do you not think that she is still too young for marriage?" InuTaisho voiced his concern, giving the other man a chance to change his mind.

"It cannot be helped InuTaisho-san. Now have you chosen who would be her husband?" Ichigo asked, eyes darting from 15 year-old Sesshomaru to the 12 year-old Inuyasha. Though the brothers were physically alike, Ichigo knew that their personalities were different.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glared at his father at the corner of his amber eyes. He was to be wed to this… human filth? Even though a long descendent of the Royal Family, it was decided without his consent.

"I refuse." The teen voiced, causing everyone's head to turn his way as he stood. Most of Sesshomaru's attention was at the girl, who finally raised her head to look at him. He noticed her pale, yet healthy complexion with rosy cheeks and stunning honey-brown eyes. The way that they shine and filled with innocence caught him in a trance.

"You have no choice in the matter Sesshomaru, or are you willing to allow an innocent girl to fall to her end?" his father snapped at him, eyes narrowed dangerously and flickering with disappointment.

"I will not degrade myself into marrying a human wench. Inuyasha can have her, after all… he's half-human if I remember correctly." The older son sneered, as Inuyasha got to his feet ready to jump his brother.

"Why you son of a—!" the younger boy exclaimed, rolling his sleeves up.

"Inuyasha! Watch your language! And did I raise you to act like this in front of guests!" Izayoi reprimanded.

Growling, Inuyasha sat down on the seat, his dog-ears dropping a bit.

"Sesshomaru! You will marry this girl, no matter what you say! You will protect her whether you like her or not." InuTaisho said sharply to his eldest son and returned his attention to the small family.

"Do not worry about my son. He is a bit tempered when it comes to these things, however, we are still nonetheless, happy to have an addition to our family. And it is good to have a daughter-in-law." The dog demon said to Ichiro.

"Arigatou gozamaisu, we are in debt of you InuTaisho-san. Please, take good care of our daughter. She is all that we have left." Ichiro's wife said, speaking in a clear but obviously in a grieving tone as she looked sadly at her quiet daughter, whose head was bowed once more.

"Rin…" the mother urged.

The girl stood up and walked up to InuTaisho and Izayoi. As she stopped in front of them, Rin gave a small bow. "Domo arigatou InuTaisho-sama, Izayoi-sama. I'm grateful of your hospitality."

"Nonsense! You are always welcomed here my dear! Being the only woman in the house is quite pressuring." Izayoi reassured, patting the girl on the shoulder.

The quiet little girl nodded and walked over to her fiancée. Sesshomaru stayed standing, towering over the girl's short frame. Rin only reached up to his waist, which was pretty tall for a girl at the age of pre-maturing since he was standing at a full six feet one. As the girl stood in front of him, she looked up at him, bangs brushing from her child-like face and around her glowing tawny eyes.

Sesshomaru searched her eyes for any resentment, fear or even anger but found none. All he saw was acceptance and others that blended together in her eyes. Before he could look deeper, she bowed to him. "Teishu, I will look forward to our future."

"Hn… I as well…" Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly, finding her maturity of her age quite intriguing and he had no choice anyways.

* * *

Rin busily, wiped the counter of her new home for the past two months. Her husband's family wasn't so bad… her mother-in-law was really kind, her father-in-law wasn't as serious at he seemed, her brother-in-law was fun to watch and her husband… 

The ten year old girl sighed and stopped wiping the countertop, hanged the towel on the racks and went to the living room. Her husband was… cold and emotionless… but somehow very kind in a way. He was hard to reach to but that was okay. He was only in this because she needed his protection. The marriage was permanent and legal… and so was the mark on her neck.

Rin went to gather the laundry from the bathroom, quietly walking past the master bedroom on the ground floor. Izayoi-sama was sleeping, since she had been ill for the past month. InuTaisho-sama was at work, as were her parents. Inuyasha-gikei and teishu were still at school, since they were older than her, they were in junior and high school. Being only in elementary school, she returned home two hours earlier than they, so Rin always took up the job of cleaning the house when Izayoi-sama was resting.

Opening the bathroom door, the ten-year-old wife picked up the clothes and put them into a plastic carrier.

Sure she was only 10, but that didn't mean a thing. She was trained diligently by her mother to be a proper lady at the age of five. Learning how to cook, sew, and clean was a breeze as Otou-san said to her when he saw her work. However, she only lacked in growing up department. Okaa-san _has_ taught her of what would occur during one's marriage; the sexual intercourse, the marking, the results of it all. But not all of that took place.

Her husband hasn't forced her to lay with him but has marked her. Every time there was this tingling between her neck and right shoulder, where a bluish crescent laid. Whenever she bathed, she would finger the marking and feel a jolt. Rin concluded that it was just a response to her husband's marking. It told her husband that she was safe and well.

But what was the point… when he could careless about her?

Lifting the carrier with both of her hands, she stumbled further down the hall to the basement door, unlocked it and went down to prepare the wash.

There were times where she would wait at night for him, sitting on their bed and looking at the door, all prepared for bed. And then… when it was past midnight, he would come in, haziness in his eyes and unbalance-ness in his steps. He would come up to her, sometimes glare drunkenly at her and maybe even slap her or hurt her a bit when she never responded to his harshness.

The first time he had laid a hand on her abusively was a week after their marriage. His eyes had turned red, markings ripped on his face and hands. He growled predatorily at her and grabbed her wrists, yanking her up from the bed and half-dangled in the air. Rin winced at the short pain at her wrists, where his long claws were attacking them, but there was little fear in her heart.

When he was unsatisfied from her scent of fear, he narrowed his bleeding eyes at her and bit viciously at her neck, where he had marked her. A surge of white horror claimed her body and she had started trembling violently, struggling against him. "T-teishu? You a-are hurting me." Rin whimpered when she felt blood seeping from her wound.

Then he had stopped and threw her on the bed, realizing what he had done and left the room with a quick snap at the door. In the mornings, they would act as if nothing had happened, though the family would give them suspicious looks when Rin wore collared shirts during the summer. But when they were left alone, Rin would tell him softly that she forgave him and lightly peck him on the cheek, though still a bit fearful on the inside.

Rin wiped the light sheen of sweat that appeared on her face with the corner of her white apron. So much clothing and carrying them down to the cool basement was a difficult job in the summer. It was nearly the end of September and yet the summer heat remained. Rin wished to enjoy staying down in the cool cellar, but she had to take care of Izayoi-sama, it was time for her to take a walk.

Heading back upstairs, the little wife went to her mother-in-law's room and knocked. Rin opened the door when Izayoi told her come in and helped her dress and brought her to the large backyard, where the two female always took a nice long stroll before dinner.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed.

"Nan desu ka, yome?" Izayoi turned to her young daughter.

"I forgot to turn the wash on. Sit here Izayoi-sama and I'll be right back." the young girl helped the mother onto a wooden bench nearby a fountain and then fled to the house.

"Such a wonderful daughter… it is a wonder that she can stand Sesshomaru." Izayoi shook her head, chuckling.

Rin panted slightly as she finally came to the backdoor. Unlocking it, she scrambled quickly into the house and down the basement, wishing to not keep her mother-in-law waiting long.

When she heard footsteps upstairs, Rin thought that it was her husband and Inuyasha-gikei so she headed up to greet them. However, what she found was the least she expected.

Her parents were dangling from ropes on the beam above the doorway. Lacerations were all over their body and two people were standing by them, katanas stained with crimson liquid that dripped onto the carpet. When they heard her gasp, their beady eyes behind the ski mask turned to her and advanced.

Rin ran, her legs burning with pain as she tripped against the hardwood floor and as her feet scraped against it. Panic rushed into her veins and fear gripped tightly in her chest…

_Sesshomaru! Teishu!_ She screamed in her mind as she ran blindly up to their room and locked the door behind her. Rin backed up to the end of their room, tripped over the bed and fell over to the other side of the mattress. There were scratching noises and attempts of ramming into the door. The wooden door would now and then shudder, but not give away.

Frightening tears welled up in her eyes as Rin tremblingly reached up and squeezed at her mate's mark, hoping for some assurance and wished that they would just leave and forget about her. The moon pulsed strongly, telling her that she will be safe.

But… the door broke down…

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up at the plain sky. He was supposed to be in a study, but the teacher was absent, so the students did as they pleased. And he chose to head up to the roof of the school and lounge around while the others went to make mischief. 

It had already been two months and things had been complicated at some nights.

His wife, she was truly something. She acted brave and selfless around him, forgiving and acknowledging even though he closed up on her and sometimes even hurt her. Why does he do that?

Simple. She plagues him. That smile that she wore every time. The way she would look at him with those shining eyes. He would feel the independence aura around her. Why was she unafraid of him? It makes him frustrated to see that she is unaffected by his coldness, it made him _despise_ her even more… no, he couldn't hate such a gentle and innocent creature, despise, yes, but not hate.

Why did he mark her? Was it for the sense of her protection? That she was now his responsibility, his property? No… it was for pride. He married her to provide her protection and his family's vow to hers. Breaking a vow is the lowest thing that he would do.

She was also a hard worker. Since his… _stepmother_ was currently ill, and his wife, being the other woman of the family took charge of preparing meals, cleaning the house and other housewife chores like a regular married 20-year-old wife, though she was only half the age. Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but she was unique, helpful and loyal… and mature.

She was perhaps, groomed differently from all the other girls of her age. The way she spoke, the way she acted around his parents, the way she acted as she took care of things. Her voice would always be soft and polite. Her manners were the utmost respecting. Her posture would always be perfect. There was not one single fault that he could find about her.

For some reason… he couldn't help but admire her courage and self-determination. She acts if nothing is wrong, she accepts things too easily. She somehow always makes him feel at ease… somehow always affect him. Whether it was on the outside or the inside, there was something that would always be new to him. It was as if she lighted his way to newer things. As if she showed him the things that he has yet to know of…

Suddenly, a shock traveled through his blood, turning it cold as his marking pulsed furiously.

Something was wrong… his mate was calling. The fear… her fear speed through his body and he heard her pleas. _Sesshomaru! Teishu!_

Anger flashed in his amber eyes as he prepared himself for a flight. Summoning his cloud, Sesshomaru flew towards his house as quick as he can.

The birds parted ways as he sped passed them and the wind whipped at his long mane, trailing like silver streaks across the blue cloudless sky.

The pulsing on his forehead increase, beating rapidly as he felt Rin's heartbeat increased. Damnit, why was his school nearly halfway across the city!

The houses and apartments flickered below him, blobs of colors and ant-sized humans looked up when they saw the quick dusty cloud.

As he saw some more forests parts of the city, relief didn't make its way to his head since the throbbing was multiplied ten-fold. His wife must be having a shock attack. His heart clenched at the thought… but why?

Sense of responsibility, of duty, of pride… of… worry…?

Finally reaching his home, Sesshomaru sniffed the scent and tension that hung in the air. His smelt blood… lots of blood. And one of them was his mate's.

His stepmother's scent was deeper into the forest, so she was safe. The demon quickly rushed into the house through the back glass doors, shattering them as he barraged right through it. The smell of blood nauseated him. The sight of Rin's parents hanging at front door made his insides churn.

"Sess-!" a feminine voice cried from upstairs.

There was a shattering of glass and Sesshomaru sped up to the second floor and into his bedroom. There were a total of four people in his bedroom.

Two dressed in black ski masks with swords, one in a miko garb, and his wife who was pushed back to the windows. The miko was standing right by Rin, half protecting her from the two men who stood in front of the two girls. However, now all eyes were on him.

"T-tei…" Rin sobbed, but was cut off when the miko threw a ball of blue purifying power towards him and the other two intruders.

At the attack, Sesshomaru lashed out his light-beam whip to slash at the energy, keeping him from being nullified. He got to his feet from the crouching position and prepared to attack the miko, trying to find an opening where he could inflict damage without injuring his mate.

"We're leaving. Die, you youkais." The miko muttered, tossing another pack of purifying energy at them, turning the murderers into ashes as Sesshomaru fell to the floor, merely remaining paralyzed.

"IIE! Teishu!" Rin struggled against the holy woman's hold around her waist, one arm reaching out desperately for him to pull her back.

Sesshomaru's face turned into a dark scowl as he pushed his body up, his clawed hand only inches away from her petite fingers. "He is a youkai. And youkais do not mix with humans." The miko said harshly, white-blue light illuminating around the two females.

"Iie! He is my husband! Teishu!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru watched with a twisting heart as they started fading by particles from the light.

"Teishu! Onegai! Save me! SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed for the last time, tears following down her cheeks, her hand missing his as she finally teleported away from the house.

The blue light faded and he lay there, staring at the spot where Rin was originally standing. Her pleas, her screams, her tears… they were all depending on him… and he failed… she was his… his responsibility, his pride, his… Realization dawned upon Sesshomaru when he found the whole house silent.

"RIIIINNNNNNNN!" His anguish howl lasted throughout the entire city, scaring the animals and putting the birds to flight.

The light and love of his life… disappear… right in front of his eyes.

* * *

AN: I know that this story is really really unexpected but… I'm going to finish this before I continue with **FMSK** and **Options**! _-cowers behind desks-_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill me! But no worries (I hope!) since this story would only be five chapters long, with chapter six as a review replying corner. It would either be five chapters (if I don't plan on an epilogue) or it will be six. So … uh… review? Onegai? 


	2. The Present

**Disclaimers **on everything that is not mine, especially this Anime.

* * *

The Present, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"_We're leaving. Die, you youkais." The miko muttered, tossing another pack of purifying energy at them, turning the murderers intoashes as a silver haired demon fell to the floor, merely remaining paralyzed._

"_IIE! Teishu!" Rin struggled against the holy woman's hold around her waist, one arm reaching out desperately for him to pull her back._

_The amber-eyed man's face turned into a dark scowl as he pushed his body up, his clawed hand only inches away from her petite fingers. "He is a youkai. And youkais do not mix with humans." The miko said harshly, white-blue light illuminating around the two females._

"_Iie! He is my husband! Teishu!" Rin screamed as the 'husband' watched with a twisting heart as they started fading by particles from the light._

"_Teishu! Onegai! Save me! Sess—!"_

Beep! Beep! **BEEP!**

The digital clock on the bed table beside the mattress blinked crazily as it tried to wake its owner.

"Mm…?" a slender long arm reached out and slammed it lazily on the snooze button, sitting up as she did so.

Twenty-year-old Rin Seijun rubbed her eyes tiredly as she let out a tired yawn. Her hair was messily flowing around her head and her x-large t-shirt, which she wore for bed, was wrinkled everywhere.

Rin slipped out of the warm bed, wrapping her robe around her as she headed sleepily down the hall to the bathroom.

"It was that dream again…" she muttered, at last awake from her slumber. "Who was I calling to? And how's he my husband… I'm not married…"

Rin shook her head to rid herself of the dream. It was only a dream after all… Taking off her clothes, she stepped under the showerhead and started scrubbing. However, she avoided the spot between her neck and her shoulder. Strangely, there was a blue crescent moon on her skin and yet, she never knew where she received it. Whenever something touched it… this shock of electricity would speed through her blood, scaring the wits out of her. Her mother told her that she was born with it but her father told her that she received it during the accident when she was ten. So Rin didn't know whom to trust… but she knew that something unique and mysterious was behind this… tattoo.

Finally finished, she dried herself up and threw on some of her work clothes. A black knee skirt with white vertical lining, beige cream blouse with flower cuff designs, white socks and brown loafers. These were ordinary secretary clothing for a Vice CEO, but not as flashy. Her waist length dark caramel hair was twisted into two elegant buns at the top of her head held with gems-studded butterfly clips. Only the lightest touch of blush and lip-gloss appeared on her face and the rest was natural.

She hurried down to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of bagel and stuffed it into her mouth while grabbing herself a capped glass of Saratoga spring water and sped out the door, a small goodbye to her pet dog Silence. The white husky merely tilted its head and barked farewell to her mistress.

Rin unlocked her red Mercedes and got in, speeding down the road at approximately fifty miles per an hour, praying to Kami-sama that traffic would be light and that she would get there in time.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed and buried his head in his hands. It was the tenth year… and he has yet to find her. Ten years has already passed since the kidnapping and he was still looking. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. Inuyasha, his father… even his stepmother told him that she was possibly dead after all this time. But no, she wasn't. He knew that she wasn't. 

He knows that… he saw what had happened. He can visibly recall the haunting memory as if it were only yesterday. The blood, the glass, the tears, the cries. Her desperate face plagued him in his sleep, her screams echoed in his mind, her tears stinging his nose. In his dreams… the whole scene was so vivid, he felt as if it happened over and over again. And there were times where he just _knew_ that she was still walking on this earth, breathing the air, smiling at every living being.

There were times where… He could feel her mark pulsing to his every now and then, sometimes reassuring him that she was out there somewhere.

Why was he hunting for her was the question that always nagged him.

One would think it was his _undying_ love for her. But no… it was the feelings… the **misery** that she had put him through for the past decade.

"Sesshomaru-nii-san?" Kagome said, closing the door to his room, carrying a tray with tea and odango. Placing the tray on his table, Kagome poured some tea for her brother-in-law and placed it in front of him.

Sesshomaru accepted the cup with a nod of his head and watched as his sister poured some for herself and sat down in front of him. This wasn't an irregular event. Every day, past three, Kagome would come in, serve him tea, and ask him of his day. Why did he have such patience for her?

Simple, she could put his brother into his place (which he is grudgingly grateful for since now the interruptions were less), she has miko powers, so messing with her wasn't an option unless he would wanted to be living as ashes, and she is the only other woman, other than Rin and Izayoi, who actually stood up to him.

Talking about his stepmother, his father and Inuyasha must have gone to the hospital to pick her up. Izayoi had been ill ever since she learnt of Rin's disappearance, falling into a light depression and easily caught a rare disease of anemia related.

Rin… Unconsciously, his amber eyes narrowed slightly and his face was contorted into a scowl.

"Thinking about her again, nii-san?" Kagome's quiet voice interrupted.

"Hn…"

Kagome only shook her head sadly and picked up a stick of odango, nibbling on one of the four. "Why do you continue? She is a human… isn't she?"

"Aa, she is…"

"Then… why?"

"… It is complex. You wouldn't understand." He said, ignoring her question.

"But w-?"

"I'm going for a walk. Do not worry yourself about my dinner." Sesshomaru said fumingly inside, grabbing a light jacket along his way out.

"Sess-!" Kagome called out, hoping to apologize to him, but the slam of the door cut her off.

* * *

"No one understands." He mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

Sesshomaru looked up into the sky, which was starting to darken, clouds were gray and the sky was blended with hues of fiery colors.

Why does she plague him so? In his dreams, in his wake…

Does she wish to end his life?

And unexpectedly something solid ran straight into his chest, knocking it backwards while he merely wavered and looked down at the thing that crashed into him.

A girl with two butterfly clipped buns on the sides of brown her head was mumbling how she needed glasses and how her rear hurt like blazes of the Sultan. She was in a fawn colored blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a white stripe black skit that crept up to the top of her mid-thigh, exposing creamy white skin. And with his demon vision, Sesshomaru saw a faint outline of a moon on the girl's neck and brushed it off as a tattoo.

"Itai!" she muttered, standing up and dusting herself off, unknowing that a man was standing right in front of her.

Sesshomaru glared icily at her. Such disrespect, human parents these days doesn't know the word mannerism, modeling such ill examples. His focus was on the girl so that he ignored the pulsing of his crescent mark.

The girl shivered as if she felt someone's eyes on her and finally realized that there was a pair of shoes in front of her. And where there are shoes, there are feet and where there are feet, there's bound to be a body and where there's a body, there's probably a head… unless this person was the modern time headless horseman.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the girl slowly lifted her head.

And amber clashed with honey-brown.

* * *

Rin watched as confusion and brief anger flashed on the man's face. 

Was he angry with her for not watching her way?

"Ano…gomen nasai. I wasn't watching my way!" she bowed and kept her head low.

"Rin?" was the only thing that came out of the man's mouth. Rin nearly shivered at the tingling way he said her name, so low and husky.

"Ah… do I know you?" she tilted her head as she looked up at him again, this time more thoroughly at his strange markings… they look so familiar… but where had she seen them from?

And that … blue moon. It looks so much like the one on her shoulder.

"Rin… you are Rin. Your scent is the same… but do you…" the man scrunched his brows and grabbed her by her upper arm and nearly ripped off the right side of her blouse with his other hand, exposing her chest to the cold. Rin winced and tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron.

"Ah… you're hurting me," she whimpered. Man, who assaults girls in broad daylight… wait no it's nighttime! Oh no, the conference date!

"You do not remember me…" he asked, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Iie, I don't know you sir… could you please le me go?" Rin tried jerking her arm away again, watching as the disbelief and anger washed in the man's eyes. As he lessened his hold on her, the loss of contact sparked something in her mind and her tattoo started to burn.

Flashes of a large house. Dark and gloomy room. Blood. Lacerated bodies hanging from ropes.

Rin groaned and gripped her head with one hand. It was so overwhelming… but… what is it? When she looked up, feeling no hands on her anymore, she saw that the man had turned his heels on her and was walking away…

A flicker of disappointment flickered unconsciously in her heart… why?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked off, thinking of the girl… so this is what has happened. 

After ten years of the accident, she's lost her memory… completely brainwashed about his existence and their past marriage.

He had been dubious of her acting, though after a small sniff, he learnt that her scent hadn't change. It was the same as always, sweet and tantalizing. Her voice had grown to be lower, but still had that ring in it. Her honey-brown eyes… they weren't any different. The same ones that had entered his mind brimmed with tears and heartache, desperation and silent questions.

Growling, Sesshomaru dug his fingers into the palm of his hands, drawing blood.

Why! How can one mere human girl affect him so? He was a great demon, a powerful demon, a full demon feared by man. Yet… this… this… _girl_ possessed no trace of fear. It made him feel frustrated when he doesn't feel what he wanted her to feel. It made him angry when he felt that she was hurt, mentally or physically. It made him insane when he doesn't receive the response that he wanted from her.

His heart wrenched at his thoughts. Why was he feeling these things! All the misery she put him through… he waited all these years, hoping to kill her… to get rid of her existence so this grievous feeling would just disappear from his heart, leaving him as he was ten years ago, before he met her, before he changed by her, before this stupid… complicated… _thing_ came to life!

But first… he needed details about her. Seeing the way that she was dressed, no doubt that she has a job and lived alone. He would get Shippo to look her up.

He needed to bring her back to him, keep her with him… to make her suffer… to make her comprehend the horror that she had put him through…

That kitsune pup owed him anyways.

* * *

Rin closed the door to her home with a snap and leaned against it, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Slowly she slid down to the floor, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around it, sitting on the floor in a fetal position. 

Kami-sama… what just happened?

She was taking a walk to the conference date with her boss and other vice CEOs and then she was assaulted in the middle of the street by a silver haired stranger, which was most likely a demon. Now there are these flashes of memories that she never even knew exists… what's going on?

Her dreams, could they be related to these flashes that she was having?

Or was she just going plain crazy from all of her work?

Something warm and wet nudged at her feet repeatedly, bringing her out of her reverie. Silence was begging for some attention while she was sitting there for the past few minutes. Smiling forlornly, Rin gathered her husky into her arms and lap, burying her nose into the white fur. "Do you think I'm going crazy Silence?" she asked, hugging her dog tighter.

It only gave a small whine and shook its fur, then licked her on the palm of her hand. Rin gave a small laugh. Such a nice dog, she was lucky to find her in the middle of the park. And its white hair… it reminded her of that… stranger…

He had such long and silvery hair that Rin found it hard to be real. The four magenta stripes and the sky blue moon on his head… they were so much like the man's in her dream. Were they brothers? Maybe even the same person? And those eyes… such an emotionless face but expressional amber eyes. But they looked so …. Sad… when they were focused on her. Why was that?

And how did that man know her?

More whines came from her canine friend, telling her that it was hungry and wanted out. "Hai, hai. Let me get your food and then we'll both go out for a short walk to the corner store for some groceries. 'kay?" Rin got up, dog in her arms and went to the kitchen.

Dishing out some dog chow and a bowl of milk, the girl went up to change into some sweats and grabbed a black leash and blue collar with a golden yellow dog tag.

Walking down to the kitchen island, Rin saw that her dog was nearly finished so she got herself a granola bar.

Watching Silence eat, she sat on the counter and thought hard. If that man kept on bothering her or stalking her… she ought to move. After all… it might not be safe to stay here with a stranger following her, marking her every move every day… that would be just plain freaky…

Silence barked, announcing that she had finished her evening meal and was ready for her walk. Nodding down to her stray breed husky, Rin slipped on the collar and clipped on the leash and allowed Silence to drag her out the door.

* * *

Picking up the phone, he dialed some numbers and listened as the phone rung. When it clicked a childish but polite voice answered the phone. 

"Moshi moshi!"

The thunder youkai bitch… figures, the kit was living with her. He's too poor to get himself a suitable home.

"Put the kit on. Tell him it's Sesshomaru."

"Oh… okay… hold on a minute." There was some shuffling and a clap when Souten called out 'Shippo! It's for you!'.

"S-sesshomaru?" the fox squeaked, Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. So the grown up kit was still afraid of him…

"I have a job for you, willing to take it?" the dog demon asked.

"Uh… well…" Shippo stuttered, clearly hesitant.

"I'll pay to two grand if you get the job done."

"Ano… fine. What is it?"

"I need to you track down this girl named Rin. Gather all the information you have on her and follow her, keep records of all her daily activities 24/7. Loose contact with her and I'll be cutting the pay in half."

"Uh, you know I can't do that. I need the full name, address or work place." The fox said, half annoyed at the older man's tone.

"Description qualifies as well, is it not?" Sesshomaru questioned knowingly, one brow disappearing underneath the silver bangs.

"I suppose."

"Height of five six, waist length brown hair, honey-brown eyes, human and has my marking on her right shoulder." Sesshomaru descried, remembering every fine detail about his … ex-wife.

"Whoa… _your_ marking! Kagome-kaa-san never said anything about you being mated! To a human nonetheless! Has the world ended?" Shippo joked, forgetting how frightening the omnipotent demon was.

"Joke about this Sesshomaru again and I'll disembowel you in front of your wench." The amber-eyed dog growled menacingly into the phone and hung up.

Folding his hand behind him, Sesshomaru stood by the window and pulled back the red shade and saw his target walking down the street with a white husky…

He will not let his prey escape his hands this time, not after these ten years of suffering…

_Let the hunt begin.

* * *

_

Rin closed the door to her car and locked it, hurrying into the house… why is it that she kept on feeling eyes on her? Was that man stalking her again?

Tiny fear rose in her chest… did that man wanted to kill her?

The hairs on her neck prickled and her skin grew goosebumps. Rin shut her eyes and remembered the raged glowing amber eyes from her nightly dream… it had turned blood red. He had her pinned to his body, which was emanating vibrant waves of hate, and bit ferociously into her neck. The blood that spilled… the sting on her neck… the animalistic eyes that dug into hers.

Rin clawed at her neck, feeling the aftermath of the pain. Dark eyes widened into the size of dinner plates and her instincts were on alert. Why was it so painful? Why can't she breathe? Wasn't it all just a dream?

"Woof!" Silence bounded up to Rin and pounced on her, scaring the girl and making her scream.

The husky whined and whimpered; barked and nudged, as it hoped to bring her mistress out of her nightmare.

But Rin didn't calm down. She can't breathe… it won't let her… tears stung her eyes, threatening to flow from the excruciating pain. What's happening to her!

"S-Sile-!" she tried calling for her dog, reaching out blindly for the pet.

It jumped to her, burrowing itself into her chest, whining and licking her face.

Rin squeezed Silence tightly, hopeful that the pain would go away that way. The marking on her shoulder pulsed quickly and then sent a wave of emotion through her veins, as if soothing her.

Itching curiosity made her trembling hand reach up to her shoulder and slip it under her shirt and clamed down, accepting the warm it was providing for her cold, sweating hand.

Taking deep breaths, Rin shut her eyes firmly and decided that it was time to move. She can't keep living in fear and letting this single stranger interfere with her daily life. Yes, back to her old self and living with her pet in peace.

Taking her cell out of her purse, she pushed a speed dial number and smiled lightly as she heard the other side pick up.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ayame-chan? Rin desu!"

"Rin-chan! I haven't talked to you for a long time! What's up?"

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you still have no roommate…"

"Yeah, the last one moved out like three months ago. He said that he can't take my music, what's wrong with my music? Who doesn't like J-pop? It's hot around here! Ano… demo doshite?" her friend asked, very curious of the unexpected call.

"Ah, you see there are these rats all over the place and they won't seem to go away. And I've tried all the traps and even got a company to kill them… but they seem to love this house a lot. And I really would like a change of scenery. I think you also live near my workplace, so if I live with you, I don't have to worry about being late everyday…" Rin lied.

"Haha, hm… okay! I'll have the room ready by tonight, you're moving here tomorrow, right?" Ayame asked, knowing that her friend liked to do things almost immediately.

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Ayame-chan! Sayonara wo tomodachi!" Rin said, eyes shining brighter at the results.

Silence frowned and barked, sad for not receiving any attention from the other side of the line.

"Heh, Silence said hi as well! Here." The secretary put the compact phone in front of the dog and it barked happily, earning laugh from Ayame.

"Well, I've gotta go. My boyfriend's here! Ja ne Rin-chan, tomodachi!" Ayame said and hung up.

As the cell phone turned off, Rin looked disbelievingly at her husky. "Ayame has a boyfriend now?"

Silence merely groaned and tilted her head and covered its eyes with its paws.

The girl giggled and clapped her hands together, forgetting the eyes. "Hard to believe, I know. Well, let's start packing!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru's not gonna be happy about this…" Shippo sighed and put away his binoculars after scribbling down some notes onto his notebook. Jumping off the tree, he went to collect his car from a nearby parking lot and headed home to phone Sesshomaru of the change of events.

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter down and **two** more to go, not counting epilogue of course, since I'm still undecided… however the more reviews the more I'll consider it! Review onegai! Thank you for those who have reviewed too! 


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimers** on everything that isn't mine, especially this Anime!

* * *

The Beginning, 

By winterwing3000

* * *

"Rin! Breakfast!" Ayame shouted down the hallway into the rooms. 

"Coming!" Rin shouted back, tying the sash and sped out the door. Her wool shirt nearly tangled her legs as she busily straightened out her black cashmere sweater. Silence raced after her and had ended up in the kitchen before her owner, jumping into Ayame's lap. The red head giggled and smoothed down the hair between its head.

"I'm going to be late! Ah, thanks for breakfast Ayame!" the secretary rushed over to her cream cheesed bagel and picked up with her thermo of hot red tea.

"Ja! Be good Silence!"

"See ya!" Ayame replied, the husky barked.

* * *

"Mr. Kawazaki, you have a meeting in twenty minutes with Dr. Kiba. Would you like me to accompany you to the meeting sir?" Rin asked into the speaker that connected her boss while busily shuffling some piles of papers here and there, organizing the schedule and signing some unimportant contracts that her boss didn't need to brief over. 

"Iie, you do not have to. You may remain in your office or take a two-hour break. Cancel all my meetings tomorrow. I'm taking a vacation to spend some family time. Arigatou Rin-san." A young baritone voice told her.

"Hai! Have a good day sir!" she said happily, scratching off the prepared notes and scribbled down a reminder to call the workers. Life was good… at a point. Her old boss was fired since they found him importing false subsistence and placing them on stock and the new Vice CEO was like a father to her. Her salary had increased by 5.6 percent, bringing her whole pay into a couple hundred thousands per two months.

Her roommate and old high school friend was having a steady relationship with her boyfriend… Kouga or whatnot, and is always trying to hook her up, not that she minded dating now and then… but they seem to be more after her money than love when they learnt that she had such a high position in the company.

And… the down sides… the dreams. They were so… so… vivid, so real to the mind's eye. She felt her dream twin's pains, her dream twin's wet cheeks, and her dream twin's happiness. It was so awkward to have a dream of her… past when it never happened. Claws digging into her flesh, fangs sinking into her skin… they were so inartificial… but these were just horror fantasies conjured by her mind, were they not?

Anyways, the stalker had stopped, but the eyes…

Shivering in her seat, Rin fisted her hands on her lap. They were everywhere. In her sleep, in her bedroom, in the house, heck even at her work place. It was as if they can't stop staring at her, digging deep into her.

Standing up, she stretched her back muscles and legs, cramped up from the entire time of sitting in the cushiony seat. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about these things…

Picking up her empty mug, Rin headed down to the lounge, suddenly wanting some nice soothing tea, maybe even a early lunch. Nearing the door, she gripped the handle when she heard a loud _beep_! From the microwave inside and a plume of hot air coming from the door. Soon a hard wave from within the room knocked her off her feet and threw her against some office walls, flames dangerously dancing around the corridor, which quickly spread the fire. The fire alarms blared and screams erupted from the whole floor.

Debris fell heavily as the sprinklers desperately swirled to unleash the water to tame the racing fire. Smog and smoke entered her lungs as she hyperventilated when her mind reeled in another 'flash bang' from her so-called _mysterious _past.

_Diligently, Rin stirred the cooking stew while a beautiful woman, most likely a mother, told her that she would be taking a small rest in the living room. Rin only nodded and returned her attention to the boiling pot._

_Bubbles popped and steam billowed thickly, the mixture reacting like a lava volcano to the heat of the stove. Rin took a quick sniff and nodded her head, figuring that it would be done soon enough but not quite right. It was missing something… onions._

_Rin walked over to the cabinets and hopped up the propping stool, since she can't reach the wicker basket holding the vegetable and took the basket down, picking out a few small onions and went over to the sink. Scrubbing them in cold water, she peeled the thin skin and picked up a cutting knife, slicing the onion into large teardrop shapes. When she was nearly finished, Rin smelt something burning… like meat and over cooked potatoes…_

_Honey-brown eyes widening, the girl turned her head to the stove and dropped the onion slices from her hands. Rin picked up a wet towel from the counter in case and went quickly to the stove, turning off the fire but the smoke logged into the whole kitchen, smoking up the place._

_Coughing, she covered her mouth as she fanned the smoke, only in succeeding to make it thicker._

_With her eyes watering and her body shaking from the lack of pure oxygen, Rin took a few steps backwards and stumbled to the floor, knocking the breath out of her. She heard someone screaming her name and heard the voice ordering someone to save her…_

_Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her waist and drew them to the body, speeding out the kitchen with inhumane speed. There was ruckus in the background as she heard sirens and splashes of water. Choking on her breath, Rin felt strong arms carrying her and placed her on the couch, tilting her head back to breath easier._

_Finally, regaining control over her troubled breathing, Rin opened her eyes and peered into dark honey colored eyes, which reflected nothing but coldness… but was that… concern at the corners of his eyes?_

"_Arigatou Teishu…" Rin mumbled and gave a quick kiss on his cheek, a sign of gratefulness._

"_Hn… be cautious next time… I will not always be there to protect you." Her husband replied, walking away…_

Rin just sat there, watching with terrified eyes as they flickered in her brown orbs. Panic gripped her heart… no one's going to save her… she's going to die… and she won't be able to see… _him _again… but why did she want to? White blinded her vision soon and a young woman, a bit older than her, grabbed hold of her arms and chanted a spell, teleporting them away from the burning utopia.

The only word that came to her mind was Miko and Rin passed out from consciousness.

* * *

"**SHE WHAT!" **Sesshomaru raged, eyes turning dark crimson when he slammed his hands onto his study table, smashing the wood piece in half. Shippo, standing a long aways from the dog demon now, winced and was glad that it wasn't his neck being snapped in half. 

"Oi, don't kill the messenger! I'm just doing my job but I can't exactly follow a miko who drives at over 80 miles on the streets! Being inconspicuous to broad daylight by running through human filled streets isn't easy! And you know that I can't jump over buildings, which are over fifty feet apart without Souten's help!" Shippo stuttered out.

"You've lost sight of her and that blasted priestess? Can you not use your nose to trace them out?" Sesshomaru glowered, glaring at Shippo.

"I did, however, they've covered up the scents and I've been led to three dead ends!" the boy snapped.

"Very well. However, you shall continue to track her down… unless you would like the bitch to see your head on the silver platter. Now get out!" Sesshomaru shouted, pointing to the door.

More than happy to oblige, Shippo scurried out of the door without a word.

Sesshomaru sat back down to seat, letting out a frustrated sigh. His head fell to his chest and his arms were hanging limply over the armrests while his feet were propped on the floor without energy.

Amber orbs stared at the picture on the ground and with his demon vision, saw the girl and he in the picture. She was dressed in a light pink kimono with white blossoms at the hems and her auburn hair was toppled onto top of her hair, held up by a few decorated chopsticks and a few pins to pull her bangs. He was in the traditional garbs of the western lords of the past. A long gi with white and red patterns on the sleeves and shoulder. A blue and yellow belt closed the fabric and hung in front of the white hakamas. His hair was in its original perfect state, hanging down his back and swayed as the wind blew, circling around the couple.

Letting out a silent sigh, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, shutting away the pain and unhappiness.

When will this hunt end?

His blood boiled for the flesh of the prey…

Then again, a chase is the joy of the kill…

But why was he feeling so…

_Sad and empty?

* * *

_

"Iie… iie! Itsuwarimono! You liar!" Rin shook her head in denial, tears springing from her eyes. She was grateful that this miko had saved her… but how can she just tell her that her past wasn't what she imagined to be? That she was indeed married and is not going crazy by all the dreams that she had been having?

Kikyo, the woman who had saved her from the past, sat in the ambulance with her as an anonymous driver drove the medic car somewhere far away from the city. The last time Rin looked out the window, they were flashing past some large meadows and small forests, but she had yet to see farms, so they weren't that far out… most likely they were in the mid-suburbs.

"I'm merely telling you the truth… how else would you explain the mark on your right shoulder?" Kikyo asked monotonously.

"Washi… washi…" Rin shook her head in denial, wincing as she felt her blood throb in her temples. "It can't be true! I don't know you! I was never engaged, let alone marry! My parents… they'll tell you! I was in coma for ten years because of an accident! This mark… I had it since I was born!"

"You will never trust my words… will you? Very well, I'll take you back… a decade into the past, when you were around the age of nine… the true you and I'll take us all the way till you've met your foster parents." The miko said, taking hold of Rin's shoulder and concentrated, blue energy swirling around them.

_"InuTaisho-san, it is good to see that you've kept your word. I see that you've already decided?" The father of the young daughter said._

_"Hai, now down to business Ichiro-san. I understand that you wish to hand your daughter over to our family for her safety and that it is the only way for the circumstances that you've been placed under… however, do you not think that she is still too young for marriage?" InuTaisho voiced his concern, giving the other man a chance to change his mind._

_"It cannot be helped InuTaisho-san. Now have you chosen who would be her husband?" Ichigo asked, eyes darting from 15 year-old Sesshomaru to the 12 year-old Inuyasha. Though the brothers were physically alike, Ichigo knew that their personalities were different._

"_Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glared at his father at the corner of his amber eyes. He was to be wed to this… human filth? Even though a long descendent of the Royal Family, it was decided without his consent._

"_I refuse." The teen voiced, causing everyone's head to turn his way as he stood. Most of Sesshomaru's attention was at the girl, who finally raised her head to look at him. He noticed her pale, yet healthy complexion with rosy cheeks and stunning honey-brown eyes. The way that they shine and filled with innocence caught him in a trance._

"_You have no choice in the matter Sesshomaru, or are you willing to allow an innocent girl to fall to her end?" his father snapped at him, eyes narrowed dangerously and flickering with disappointment._

_"I will not degrade myself into marrying a human wench. Inuyasha can have her, after all… he's half-human if I remember correctly." The older son sneered, as Inuyasha got to his feet ready to jump his brother._

"_Why you son of a—!" the younger boy exclaimed, rolling his sleeves up._

"_Inuyasha! Watch your language! And did I raise you to act like this in front of guests!" Izayoi reprimanded._

_Growling, Inuyasha sat down on the seat, his dog-ears dropping a bit._

"_Sesshomaru! You will marry this girl, no matter what you say! You will protect her whether you like her or not." InuTaisho said sharply to his eldest son and returned his attention to the small family._

"_Do not worry about my son. He is a bit tempered when it comes to these things, however, we are still nonetheless, happy to have an addition to our family. And it is good to have a daughter-in-law." The dog demon said to Ichiro._

"_Arigatou gozamaisu, we are in debt of you InuTaisho-san. Please, take good care of our daughter. She is all that we have left." Ichiro's wife said, speaking in a clear but obviously in a grieving tone as she looked sadly at her quiet daughter, whose head was bowed once more._

"N-nani?" Rin's eyes widened… that wasn't her! She… never even lived in that house! … Did she?

"Watch… there is more to come…" Kikyo said, one hand on her shoulder.

"_Oh!" Rin exclaimed._

"_Nan desu ka, yome?" Izayoi turned to her young daughter._

"_I forgot to turn the wash on. Sit here Izayoi-sama and I'll be right back." the young girl helped the mother onto a wooden bench nearby a fountain and then fled to the house._

"_Such a wonderful daughter… it is a wonder that she can stand Sesshomaru." Izayoi shook her head, chuckling._

_Rin panted slightly as she finally came to the backdoor. Unlocking it, she scrambled quickly into the house and down the basement, wishing to not keep her mother-in-law waiting long. _

_When she heard footsteps upstairs, Rin thought that it was her husband and Inuyasha-gikei so she headed up to greet them. However, what she found was the least she expected._

_Her parents were dangling from ropes on the beam above the doorway. Lacerations were all over their body and two people were standing by them, katanas stained with crimson liquid that dripped onto the carpet. When they heard her gasp, their beady eyes behind the ski mask turned to her and advanced._

_Rin ran, her legs burning with pain as she tripped against the hardwood floor and as her feet scraped against it. Panic rushed into her veins and fear gripped tightly in her chest…_

"He… didn't come to rescue me… did he?" Rin whispered, one hand clutching her heart at the sight of the family that she never knew that she had… hanging like bloody puppets on the beam, turning from side to side and creaking sounds coming from the beam supporting their heavy weights.

"He is youkai… he does not care for ningens…" the miko said, narrowing her eyes as she dispelled this memory and moving on to another.

"But… he saved me… Sesshomaru… he saved me during the fire in the kitchen…" Rin said inaudibly, doubt filling her hope, but Kikyo heard her anyways and scoffed.

"He might have saved you then… but did he mean it? No, all youkais do is lie. They break their word and turn their back on you. Now watch…"

_His eyes had turned red, markings ripped on his face and hands. He growled predatorily at her and grabbed her wrists, yanking her up from the bed and half-dangled in the air. Rin winced at the short pain at her wrists, where his long claws were attacking them, but there was little fear in her heart._

_When he was unsatisfied from her scent of fear, he narrowed his bleeding eyes at her and bit viciously at her neck, where he had marked her. A surge of white horror claimed her body and she had started trembling violently, struggling against him. "T-teishu? You a-are hurting me." Rin whimpered when she felt blood seeping from her wound._

_Then he had stopped and threw her on the bed, realizing what he had done and left the room with a quick snap at the door._

The girl gripped her neck, feeling the pain… the fangs ripping her skin, driving deep into her flesh and muscles, blood spilling out of the wound like a waterfall.

"As you see… he is a youkai… an untamed one who does as he pleases… he tortures you every week… night… as you sat up foolishly waiting for his return." Kikyo muttered ghostly into her ears.

"He…"

"Tried to kill you… but he knew the consequences, hence, he stopped before he killed you. But he continued to hurt you, make you feel this pain… he hated you for ruining your life and he wanted you to know that he hated you… he never cared for you… it was all an act and nothing more. To show to his parents that there was nothing wrong between you two…" the miko whispered, lying purposely to Rin. The watery memory changed once more…

"_T-tei…" Rin sobbed, but was cut off when the miko threw a ball of blue purifying power towards him and the other two intruders._

_At the attack, Sesshomaru lashed out his light-beam whip to slash at the energy, keeping him from being nullified. He got to his feet from the crouching position and prepared to attack the miko, trying to find an opening where he could inflict damage without injuring his mate._

"_We're leaving. Die, you youkais." The miko muttered, tossing another pack of purifying energy at them, turning the murderers into ashes as Sesshomaru fell to the floor, merely remaining paralyzed._

"_IIE! Teishu!" Rin struggled against the holy woman's hold around her waist, one arm reaching out desperately for him to pull her back._

_Sesshomaru's face turned into a dark scowl as he pushed his body up, his clawed hand only inches away from her petite fingers. "He is a youkai. And youkais do not mix with humans." The miko said harshly, white-blue light illuminating around the two females._

"_Iie! He is my husband! Teishu!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru watched with a twisting heart as they started fading by particles from the light._

"_Teishu! Onegai! Save me! SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed for the last time, tears following down her cheeks, her hand missing his as she finally teleported away from the house._

_The blue light faded and he lay there, staring at the spot where Rin was originally standing. Her pleas, her screams, her tears… they were all depending on him… and he failed… she was his… his responsibility, his pride, his… Realization dawned upon Sesshomaru when he found the whole house silent._

"T-this memory… this dream… I had this…" Rin mumbled, tears almost coming out of her eyes. "He came to save me…"

"Iie… he wanted to kill you. Did you not see? He was aiming to kill us both, had I not transported you with me to escape… both of us would've died that day." Kikyo said harshly, shaking the girl.

The memories slowly dissipated and they were returned to the moving vehicle. The blue aura died and returned to Kikyo.

"Demo…" Rin shook her head, confusion and feelings disoriented.

"He had done nothing. He simply watched as I took you away. If he were a devoted husband, he would've come after you, searched for you till the ends of time… but did he? No he had not. He was happy… happy that you were finally out of his life and forever gone. But when he bumped into you… he realized that you weren't dead… And now, he's sent someone to kill you. Do you not feel those leering eyes that follows you everywhere?"

"H-hai…"

"His spy goes wherever you go… however, I'll be taking you somewhere where there will be no chance of discovery. You'll be safe with my grandmother… and do not worry. I have already brought your necessities and dog to my grandmother's house. I've also informed your friend that you are safe with your parents, who are currently living in Portugal. But there will be a time… a time where his spy will find you. I cannot tell when, but there will be a time. And when this time comes… I want you to run… run far, far away from there."

"Where to? I have no home now… I have no where to go…" Rin buried her head in her hands, gripping at her hair.

"Trust your heart… it will tell." Kikyo said as the car stopped. The miko opened the door and led Rin out. They were at the edge of the city judging from the buildings and landscape.

Houses and apartments separated the city from the suburbs, forests laced the backyards and birds flew overhead. Familiarity crept around Rin… as if she had been here before. The surroundings… they were like… there ever since she was born.

"Come, my grandmother awaits." Kikyo beckoned and Rin walked up to the steps of an elderly apartment, but not before she turned in a full circle, checking out the entire small town.

They rode up the elevator in long quietness and the bell announced their arrival to the right floor. They walked down a few halls with walls of plain white and the floors were carpeted. Finally arriving to the door at the end of the hall, Kikyo knocked three times and stepped back.

"Ah, 'tis ye Kikyo, my childe… with ye friend I see. Well, come in come in. No sense in lettin' those nosy neighbors bother ye with they peerin' eyes now." an elderly woman with mid-back silvery white hair pulled into a ponytail with a white tie welcomed the two women into her home.

Rin took off her shoes and placed it by the front rug and followed silently with Kikyo in front of her. The house smelt of sage and elderly essence, soothing yet alluring. The house had a comfy feeling, even though the space was small and reserved. As they passed the rooms, she saw that her things were in the smaller one of the two. However… didn't Kikyo-san say that Silence was here as well?

Speak of the she-devil and she shall arrive, Rin thought in irony as her pet husky barked twice and ran to her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She gave a small yelp of surprise but scuffed the fur-ball as Kikyo and her grandmother explained some things quietly and then turned to look at Rin.

"I'll be leaving now. I have a business in Kyushu and I won't be home for the next couple of months. Do take care Kaede-baa-san. Sayonara Rin-san. And remember what I told you… they're only the truth." Kikyo bowed to her grandmother and looked sternly at Rin, who only nodded mutely, gripping tighter to her dog.

As Kikyo closed the door behind her, Kaede turned her eyes from the entrance to Rin, who immediately stood up and bowed. "Ah… arigatou, obaa-san. I'm eternally grateful that you've allowed me to stay with you here."

"Nonsense childe. Tho' Kikyo was brief… her explanation was good enough for me. Now, let yeself settle down while I go an' make us some supper. Ye must be hungry childe, are ye not?" Kaede smiled nicely.

"Hai, ariagtou again…" Rin bowed shyly once more and went down to her room to start unpacking.

Once she finished, Rin exited her room quietly and wandered around the small house of the apartment. The bathroom was relatively small but it was pretty big for an apartment. There was a small kitchen island connecting to the living room, which was also used as a dinning room. Then near the back, towards the balcony, the screen and glass door were taken down and metal screens were outside of the metal railing of the veranda. Inside the unoccupied space of the veranda were numerous varieties of plants.

There were herbs, flowers, greens, hints of bamboo shoots, and bonsais. Some plants hung from the ceiling and some potted ones were placed on handmade shelves. There were three watering cans underneath a small circular glass table, filled to the brim with water. Packets and bottles of fertilizers were on the table, along with some gloves and sheers.

"Ahh… I see that you've acquainted yeself with my granddaughter's garden. 'Tis beautiful, is it not?" Kaede asked, bringing out two bowls of rice and chopsticks. Rin turned around quickly and went over to help the elderly woman. She took the bowls and placed them on the table, ushering Kaede to sit down while she does the job.

The grandmother could only smile, thinking and knowing that her house would be going to be very interesting from now on.

* * *

"I'm going to buy something downtown, okay Kaede-obaa-san?" Rin said, "And Silence will stay to accompany you. Is that alright?" 

"Ahh, that's fine childe, now hurry home before dark. 'Tis never safe these days." Kaede shooed her off.

Rin merely smiled and waved goodbye to Silence and closed the door behind her.

Sighing, Rin pulled her sweater closer to her body as she walked down the utterly quiet hall to the elevators, footsteps echoing.

She was never used to this…

It had been a couple of weeks now, since she moved in with Kaede-obaa-san. Her life had been peaceful and disturbance was a nonexistent factor. The eyes weren't there, marking down every one of her moves now, which she was thankful for… however, she couldn't help but be curious why Kikyo-san was so willing to protect her from the dangers of her husband. Perhaps she had faced some similar trials in her past?

Or was there something that Kikyo-san was keeping from her?

Rin brushed that idea off and pressed the down button, which glowed, orange. Iie… such thoughts for the person who had saved her, it were unacceptable. She had been taken and intruding on Kikyo-san's family and home, she should be thankful of the miko.

She stepped into the cart as the metal doors slid opened and pressed the ground floor button and closing the doors.

Demo… she didn't know if it were the truth or not. She had only heard one side of the story, nevertheless. Her past… though cleared in so many ways… so many questions answered, more questions filled her with doubt and worry.

Why was her family and she pursued in the first place? Had her past family committed a devious crime and had to pay with their lives? Or were they after her for a ransom? After all… it seemed that in the past, she was worth quite a fortune.

Rin had done some research at the nearby library and traced her linage back to some pretty high officials before the Meji Era was even formed! Her great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was the counselor of the king, who ended up marrying to one of the king's concubines and then her family started there… soon, her ancestors married with close friends. And apparently, her teishu's family was a distant cousin of the Western Lord during the Sengoku Jidai, making them both royalties.

Sighing, Rin exited the cart and walked out the door, taking an immediate left to the nearby parking lot. Kikyo had sent her car from her work place, which she was grateful for since she didn't have to take the local one-hour trolley just to get to the heart of the city. While heading down there, something tingled in her spine.

Rin's face turned into a light frown and pulled to the nearest open parking space that was close by the store. A sudden draft rattled her bones slightly; feeling a bit wary of her surroundings… was she being tracked down again?

Shaking it off as a mere gut feeling, Rin entered the store.

From afar, a pair of blood red eyes followed her every movement.

* * *

Kaede absentmindedly stroke the dog's fur, watching a game show on television. Rin should be home soon… she thought as she glanced at the clock above the doorway. Her plants should be plenty dry now… time for watering and fertilizing. 

Silence whined sadly at the loss of the old lady's soft touch. "Don't ye worry. I'll give ye some extra food te make it up to ye." Kaede told her.

The old woman hobbled over hover to grab one of the empty water buckets and filled it up in the bathroom, Silence trotting after her.

The past days had been quieter than usual and Kaede found it suspiciously strange. Being a weakened miko, she was unable to pinpoint problem but knew that it was lurking about the small town. During nights, some windows would be left opened when they were never touched. In the morning, some of her delicate plants were crushed and soil was sometimes spilled around the floor. However, nothing major and troublesome has been caused in her house.

Sighing tiredly, Kaede went to the small indoor greenhouse. It seemed to her that a stalker was once more after Rin. Yes… it seems that now her dear child has to flee… but would it not be safer is she was with her?

Quietly, she watered her irises and marigolds, which started to wilt here and there, loosing its dark coloring and fading into a brownish color. The leaves began to loose their green and started wrinkling from the insides.

Silence watched her from the couch, but tentatively glanced back from Kaede to the door, waiting for her real mistress to come home.

"Ai… ye worry more than I do ye little pup. Fret naught… Rin-chan will come home soon." Kaede told her.

Groaning, Silence barked and frowned, making Kaede chuckle lightly.

"Tadaima!" Rin shouted, slamming the door and hurriedly ran to her room, dropping the groceries at the kitchen. Her dog started to bark happily until it felt her mistress's rush and panic. And it seemed that Kaede felt it too, since it was coming off the younger girl like a beacon.

"Something the matter Rin?" the elder woman asked, setting down the canteen and turned her back to her plants as the younger girl 'whooshed' past her at a terrifying pace.

"Ano, gomen nasai, Kaede-obaa-san. But I have to go; I don't want to bother you anymore." Rin quickly answered, throwing some of her toiletries into her other duffle bag.

"Silence, honey, could you please bring to the front door? Arigatou." The secretary pointed to the direction of the entrance and allowed Silence to bite onto the strings of the bag. One small wheeler case was waiting at the door side already.

"Ye are being chased down… are ye not?" Kaede inquired, watching silently, picking up the water can and continued watering the plants.

"…Hai… demo… I didn't know for how long… I never noticed their presence till this afternoon." Rin sighed.

"Then tell me… who is this person?"

"It… it's my Teishu…"

"Ye husband has sent someone to hunt ye?" Kaede said incredulously, her eyes widening.

"Iie… there's two people after me… one is my husband the other is a mysterious group. But I shouldn't be telling you anymore. You'll be put into danger and I don't want that." Rin shook her head and went back into her room to pack up the rest of her clothes.

"Ah… so that is why me granddaughter brought ye here…"

"Hai, and I'm also very sorry for intruding. Arigatou gozaimasu for everything. Be safe Kaede-obaa-san, and remember not to over work yourself!" Rin reminded Kaede, giving the old lady a long bow and a hug before dashing out the door, dropping the keys to the house on the kitchen table.

As the door closed with a click, Kaede sat down slowly looking at the door, "Stay safe yeself Rin… May Kami-sama be with you."

* * *

Rin slammed her trunk and closed the rear door as her husky hopped into the back seat. Quickly scrambling into the driver's seat, Kikyo's warning came back to her. 

"_But there will be a time… a time where his spy will find you. I cannot tell when, but there will be a time. And when this time comes… I want you to run… run far, far away from there."_

"_Where to? I have no home now… I have no where to go…" Rin buried her head in her hands, gripping at her hair._

"_Trust your heart… it will tell." Kikyo said._

"Trust my heart… I have to trust my heart to run on…" Rin said determinedly. Putting her car into gear, she sped out of the parking spot and down the street, heading back to the city… where her home was. Where her heart told her go. To her home… the home that she was taken from.

* * *

"Target sighted and locked, should we move in onee-chan?" 

"I'm sure onii-sama will be pleased."

"Then let's go."

A black Mustang exited from a nearby space right by an oak tree, tailing the red Mercedes.

* * *

"Hey… hey, wake up!" 

Rin moaned a bit and tried to swat away the hand that was shaking her. Her head hurt too much when she moved… but she can't stay like this forever.

Struggling to open her eyes, Rin rubbed them with her hands, which felt numb and heavy. Was she drugged?

Finally peeling her eyes open, Rin saw glowing green-blue eyes hovering over her, looking concerned. Pushing herself up with her hands, the other girl helped her sit up on the damp concrete floor. Moss was aligned on the wall, and there was a jingle every time either one of the girls moved.

Rin took a look at her hands and down to her feet then to the other girl's hands and feet. There was a dull glow on their hands and feet… curiously, Rin picked up her hand and examined it, eyes widening as she did.

She was shackled… and so was the other girl. So only one word came to mind… Captured.

* * *

**AN**: Ah, one more! Then epilogue! Yes, yes, I've decided to actually put in the epilogue; otherwise the whole chapter names wouldn't make any sense! Hehe! The next chapter should be out in a week or so, and the last chapter maybe two weeks after that cuz I'm on a roll! Whee! Thanks for the reviewers and **SesshoMaru-sama's Rin** for pointing out the problem in chapter 2. Review and thanks! 


	4. The End

**Disclaimers** apply to everything that I don't own!

* * *

The End, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Opening the door, Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black robe, steam bellowing out as he dried his hair with a towel. His feet made no noise as he walked lightly to his room, the ends of his hair dripping behind him. The large house was eerily quiet and it seemed that his sister-in-law wasn't home for quite a while now. 

Sniffing around the air, the dog demon noted that Kagome's scent was very faint and… there was another scent in the house. A disturbing fowl stench lingered in the air, filtered with stealth and wary. Closing the door to his room, Sesshomaru changed quickly into a pair of slacks and a black tank top and darted out his chambers to investigate.

Heading down to the living space, he found the things as they were. No chairs flipped, no tables smashed, no burnt carpets, not holes in the wall, no bl--… out of the corners of his amber eyes, he spotted some dry stains of crimson on the wall near the front door. Growling, Sesshomaru nearly slammed his hands into the wall. Kagome was kidnapped, which meant only one thing. _She_ was caught as well… it seemed that his enemy is always moving one step ahead of him, no matter how carefully he played his cards.

Slamming the door behind him, Sesshomaru darted up to the roofs, pulling out his cell and pressed a speed dial number, instantly reaching the other side. "Oi, nanda Sesshomaru?"

"If you keep that tone up, you won't be likely to notice what has happened to your mate."

"NANI! Kuso, where the hell is she!"

"Meet me at the Kyushu dock, this Sesshomaru thinks that they are near by… do not take too long hanyou."

* * *

"Daijoubou?" the other girl asked, worry clearly written across her face. Rin snapped out of her daze and let out a silent sigh before giving a quick nod. 

"Do you know where we are?" Rin asked, turning to face the other girl.

"I… I'm not sure… but it's most likely underground or nearby water. It's too damp to be a basement of a house or a jailhouse." The Prussian eye woman confirmed.

"Oh…"

"Well, you don't have to worry! My husband's coming here soon, I know he is…" she tried cheering up Rin. "Anyways, I'm Kagome Higurashi Tetsusaiga."

"Ah… watashi Rin Seijun…" Rin answered Kagome.

Realization dawned upon Kagome. "You're Rin… do you have uh…" the raven head fumbled around her, thinking of a way to demonstrate what she wanted to tell Rin.

Hastily, Kagome unbuttoned the first two buttons on her torn shirt and flipped over the collar of her left shoulder, where a dark violet scar was placed. "Um… do you have something like this on your body?"

"You… you're marked… by a youkai!" Rin exclaimed in fear. Was Kagome another puppet like she of a demon? Did her demon husband capture her? And… "Your teishu… is a youkai…?"

Kagome blinked a few times. "Hai, demo… he's not fully an inu-youkai, he's a hanyou… and he's coming to save me… I can feel it."

"Demo… how can you trust him? How do you know! He's just using you Kagome-san! You can't trust demons, they're just liars… they're all liars…!" Rin said desperately.

"Then you are Sesshomaru's wife!" Kagome said.

"Washi… I'm not! Why do people keep insisting that I am! I can't be… I never knew him… but Kikyo-san said that I was and you do as well… I just don't know… why are everything kept from me?" the younger girl said, hand clamping down on her right shoulder, wanting some warmth that was always granted to her, the reassurance that everything would be fine… that this wasn't anything but a nightmare conjured from her nights of watching horror films and movies.

"Kikyo… you met Kikyo…" the raven head muttered, finally realizing what the real problem was. It wasn't Rin, no, it wasn't her sister-in-law's heart, and she could feel Rin's distraught and confusion. But it was her cousin's fault. Kikyo had lied to Rin, twisting her mind with falsehood and caused the girl to be lost between the truth and the lies.

"Rin-san, listen to me… I know Kikyo, she's my cousin… she was lying to you. She hated youkais ever since… I was married. She wanted everyone to hate them as well, telling lies and fibs of their cruelty… which is half true, but not all of them are like that…" Kagome whispered quietly, crawling slowly to the enclosed girl.

"My husband… Inuyasha, he's a good man. Even though there will be times where he'll be riled up for nothing and act rudely, he's a very great guy. Sure he's a hanyou, being rejected by both humans and demons, but… he has a heart, like you and I. He has feelings, burdens, tears… anything and everything that is human like. He saved me once too… I always thought that he was a senseless jerk who does nothing but spout things about how ugly I am, but I was wrong when he saved me from being killed in an accident."

"And now, he's coming here, to save us both. I'm sure Sesshomaru is coming as well… you can feel him, can't you? There's always this comforting warmness on your marking, saying that you'll be safe no matter what…" Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin, pulling the girl into an embrace.

"Inuyasha-geiki… he was funny. He loved me… and… I think I loved him too…" Rin mumbled feeling the warmth creeping to her hand, the sensation of consolation tingling through her body.

"Hm… I'm sure he still loves you Rin-chan… he told me about you…" Kagome said, smiling warmly.

"He… was so cute… and Sesshomaru… he was… cold, distant… he… He tried to KILL ME!" The sensation dissipated, turning in numbing pain and shock. The brunette pushed herself away from the older woman.

Then the metal door banged open, revealing two long shadows into the dimmed room. The scent of blood clogged their noses and their skin pricked… who are they?

As one of the shadows stepped into the room, Kagome gave a happy yelp and jumped up and dashed to it, only to be pulled down flat to the ground by something cold and rusty. Immediately, the figure bent down to pick her up and looked past Rin and to the source that had kept her down.

"Itai… why didn't you catch me Inu?" Kagome groaned, sitting up and rubbing her sore side as the man held her up by her arm pits.

"Sorry, didn't see it coming… and why are you shackled?" a gruff voice said, as the amber eyes finally traveled to the old chains. Rin's breath got caught in her throat…

Was he Inuyasha?

But… he looks… so mature, even with that cocky smirk on his face earlier. His hands were stained as were his clothes. His silver was in the same formation, unruly in the front and long in the back.

"…Inuyasha?" Rin mumbled curiously, seeing if the man still remembered her.

"Who wants to… Rin?" The silver haired man blinked disbelievingly, dropping his hands in shock, dropping Kagome onto the floor again. "ITAI! INUYASHA!"

"Ah… sumimasen. Demo… you are Rin right? But… you look so _old_!" Inuyasha said, crouching down to her level.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. I feel a lot younger…" Rin said dryly.

And if this was Inuyasha… then… the other one is…

"…Sesshomaru?" she turned her head to look over Inuyasha, her dark hazel eyes meeting with dark wheat eyes; one shining with unfamiliarity and hesitance and the other nothing but an impassive look.

"Hurry up hanyou… we do not have the time to idle." Sesshomaru said in a chilled voice.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm half crippled here and you expect me to carry two women all the way home?" Inuyasha replied half angrily.

Sesshomaru, Rin wasn't sure but she swore that he nearly rolled his eyes, bent to pick up Kagome until Inuyasha let out a threatening growl. Glaring at his half-brother, Sesshomaru went to where they were as Kagome finally sat up from falling onto the ground twice.

Sesshomaru bent down and rapidly swept Rin into his arms, and Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. The brunette female gave a small scared yelp, catching the inu-youkai's attention.

Her eyebrows drew near to the center of her face as she looked with uncertainty at the honey-molten eyes pierced into her dark-molten eyes. Seconds turned the hands of the clock as they continued to stare at each other, gazes unwavering but Sesshomaru finally looked away as Rin began to slowly search his eyes for some things…

"Oi, are we going or not!" Inuyasha's voice echoed down the hall, since they were left alone in the dingy room. With one arm holding onto the girl, Sesshomaru melted the metal shackles with his poison and darted out the room, speeding past his arrogant brother with demonic speed.

"Sesshomaru! KISAMA!"

* * *

As they entered the house, Sesshomaru didn't bother closing the door as he went up to the second level of the house and kicked the guest room door open. He strode over to the canopy bed as Rin struggled difficultly in his arms. His patience wearing thing, he growled and looked down at her, baring his fangs and blood red eyes. 

"Nnm! Let go of me!" Rin said, pushing her hands against his chest. Ever since the ride to where ever they were going to, which Rin later found out was most likely his house, Rin had demanded him to release her. She was almost certain that he would be hurting her… like he did in the past.

Rudely and uncaringly, Sesshomaru did as she requested and dropped her none too gently onto the unoccupied bed with many hard cushions and pillows.

Bristling, Rin huffed and rolled over to the other side of the bed, ignoring the man. When she saw the windows, Rin wondered how high up the building was from the ground…

"Do not bother plotting an escape, this house has been sealed with ancient magic that will not allow you to leave this house without my consent. From now on… you are my prisoner and are to stay in this house. This will be your room and you may use things as you please…" Sesshomaru told her, turning around and now at the door, about to close it and step out. But he added one last note to his message, turning to look at her from over his shoulder.

"However, my room is restricted from your wanders… and do not bother talking about escaping to Kagome… she will also do nothing about it. I am the head of the family, and the hanyou and the miko only listens to me. That is all…" the silver haired man lifted his head up and closed the door with a snap.

Rin turned and stared at the door. His quiet footsteps headed down the stairs and the light in the hallway dimmed and became nothing.

The feelings that had gripped the girl's heart now tightened into a death grip, quickening her breathing as the words sunk in…

She was… rescued… but captured…

**Again…

* * *

**

Sesshomaru stood in front of the family alter that stood between the two households. The dark red wood formed a rectangular box indented in the wall. A divider was placed three quarters up from the ground and the family heirlooms were kept there. Two sacred blades created by his ancestors were upheld by wooden locks and white shrine seals hung from the hilts. Though the shafts were the same coal metal texture, the difference between the swords was at the hilt. One looked as if the leather bindings had be shredded and worn from many hands of the past holders. The other was in perfect shape, not a thread out of place. Below the swords was the real alter.

A long ancient wooden incense holder was neatly polished on the outside and filled with red bamboo strips that held up the scented sticks. The family crest was hanging on the wall, the colors still apparent. The curves were finely carved and the blue blended magnificently with the white.

His chichi-ue and Izayoi had moved out, decided to visit Inuyasha's grandparents. His mother's parents had longed died, so InuTaisho was most likely going to visit their graves afterwards.

His fists clenched when the image of his mother surfaced. His father had married Izayoi three months after his mother died, showing no sign of grieving or sadness towards his dead wife. It was unfair. His haha-ue deserved so much more respect from chichi-ue, she had sacrificed everything for him in order to complete their happiness and to honor her memory, and his father had gone off and married a human and ended up with a hanyou.

And now… was he following his father's and brother's footsteps?

Feh… that was never going to happen. Sesshomaru scoffed in his thoughts. He was making his own life and was never going to fall into their position.

Rin to him… used to be a sense of duty and responsibility. But now, she was the main source of his past misery and hellish life style, torturing him wherever he may be. Now, he no longer needed to face it. He was free and now… he could do as he pleased with her. He could kill her, starve her… but…

Why didn't his conscious agree wit his mind!

This pulling… it was telling not to… there was still something within him that was keeping him from killing her. It was one of those… those… _feelings_ that she had evicted from her soul and into him from the past…! But…

Now that his prey is in his grasp…

_The hunt was over…

* * *

_

It had been nearly a month since she had been kept in the house and Rin had confined herself in her given room next to Sesshomaru's.

Even though she hadn't gone out herself for her things she didn't feel like talking to the frigid patriarch of the family, so Kagome had saved her the trouble of asking Sesshomaru permission to head out to the mall and bought the things she needed.

Her room used to be a mixture of black and white, blue and gray. But now, it was decorated with a woman's touch. The wallpaper was creamed color columns with prints of indigo flowers and hyacinths' leaf designs. The carpet remained satin red as were the hangings of the canopy bed and the window drapes. But the bed sheets and pillow covering turned from white to a musky blue with some lacy trimmings. The rest of the cushions were crowded at the end of her bed and some piled on the floor, where Silence originally slept. However, Sesshomaru disliked having another 'dog' in his domain, so Inuyasha promised to take it into his side of the house.

There was a small book cluttered table opposite of her bed and the closet was right by the door, filled with various night gowns, dresses, shirts and pants that Kagome had bought for her. Her private things were stored in a small cabinet next to the closet.

Rin cast a quick look to the opened window, where the sun was silently setting below the pine trees. Shaking her head hopelessly, she returned her attention to one of the books that she had found from the family library.

"Rin-chan? Kagome-nee-chan!" the brunette heard from outside of her door as the older woman knocked on the wooden frame. Sighing dejectedly, Rin got up from her bed and opened the locked door, already knowing that Kagome would be carrying a wooden tray with her lunch. Rin had refused to dine with them downstairs and so at times, either Inuyasha or Kagome would bring her food.

"You know, it would be nice to see you at the table once Rin. So then you don't have to be all lonely up here eating by yourself." Kagome scolded gently, putting the tray and pulling out the legs under it, turning it into a makeshift low table.

"No thanks… I'm sure that Sesshomaru would prefer that his_ prisoner_ stays in her room. Demo, arigatou for bringing this up." Rin said bitterly and bowed to her older sister-in-law.

"Well… the children are coming over today and Inuyasha's going to work later. So would you come down to at least stretch your legs and enjoy some time with the children? They're very eager to see you from what they heard about you." The raven head told the brunette, standing up and heading for the door.

"… Okay, I'll be downstairs when I'm done. And… don't worry about the tray; I'll bring it to the kitchen myself." Rin said after a moment of inner debate, sitting down on the floor and picking up her chopsticks.

"Okay! I'll be downstairs preparing for the day, so enjoy your lunch! And you won't regret it Rin-chan because I just **know** that you love little kids!" Kagome said, smiling brightly and clapping her hands together in a happy fashion then left the room, closing the door with a click.

Shaking her head, Rin picked up her rice bowl and proceeded to eat.

She picked at the picked vegetables, deciding which to eat first… so much like what Sesshomaru would… no _was_ going to do first. Either starved her, kill her, bring her to some random place, glare at her, trap her like a rat and the list goes on at the possibilities of torture. Looking down at her bowl of white rice, Rin sighed again.

It was plain, white and simple. Plain, like what she had wanted for a lifestyle, all the normal things. White, like what she had wanted for her future, all blank and predictable. And simplicity. Something that she had lost once she kept on having reoccurring dreams off her lost past. Now, her life was complicated more than ever.

One of the things was her new family.

Adapting with Inuyasah-geiki and Kagome-chan wasn't hard. They were _fairly_ normal people and lived a pretty normal life. They act like an everyday couple that you would find living across the street. Inuyasha's a cooperate worker, always busy during the week but was able to make time with Kagome and she. Kagome was a full time worker of the mini-three day children shelter that she had set up at the first floor of her side of the house. And Silence… well, that dog was just a bundle of endless energy and to keep her from jumping you around the corner would be a miracle.

However, Sesshomaru was a whole different matter.

He was the one who was being **complicated**. He was the one who refuses to be **abnormal**. He was the one who kept annoying the wits out of her whenever he would look at her like _that_. _That_ as in if she was his prey trapped and locked in one of the dungeons. _That_ as in he was noting her every movement; as in he was analyzing her every thought. Avoid him forever wasn't possible she always told herself because sooner or later, she would be bored out of her skull and would want to explore, to discover and to run.

But that wasn't possible. No no, it was not. He was always watching her, whether she was in her room or out in the hallway. Heck, she would bet most of her possessions (though, not really _all_ of them…) that he even has her whole routine in his head by now!

Anyways… the other thing was…

The kidnappers.

More than frequent, she could feel leering eyes, prying eyes… all sorts of uncomfortable gazes from all around her. No, it wasn't coming from the ice prince. It was from the outside.

At nights, she could feel them staring at her, into her back from the darkness of the trees planted outside on the back garden. Blood red orbs would be looking into her brown ones from inside the branches, staring unblinkingly at her. All would be silent and not a single movement in the house. The eyes, however, would flee immediately when Sesshomaru does his checking on her every time near midnight, probably to make sure that she was still there.

Many times, she would be frightened; her hands became clammy and ghostly white as she gripped the sheets with strangling hands. Perspiration would form on her body, sending shivers down her back as the heat of the blankets touch her cold sweaty body. She would bury herself into the warmth of her large pillow, hoping to hide from view and turn her face into her hair, making it disappear from the window. And she was a **little** grateful for Sesshomaru's nightly checks.

For some reason…

Whenever he was around…

She felt…

Safer and assured.

Rin shook her head to clear it. This was getting odd, feeling safe around him! Ha, nice joke… he hates her and wants to kill her… why should someone feel safer with their killer?

Then… there were these… _moments_.

But… she needn't to think of that… they were just silly and unpredictable moments that were just bound to happen sometime…

Finishing up the last piece of her rice, she wiped her mouth with the provided napkin and piled the bowls, platters and chopsticks. She took a sip full of the lukewarm tea and then picked up the tray-table, folding up the legs and balanced it on one arm as she opened the door.

Paddling down the stairs, she watched her footing and slowly saw the solid wooden floor of the first floor, the connecting doors, some sunlight from the living room, the swords on the alter and finally… _him.

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was standing at the inner entrance of the living room. Kagome had just finished washing the dishes and was tending the arriving children at her household next to his.

The ningens were loud, fowl smelling and obnoxious. Their everlasting racket always disturbed his wanted silence in the house, which would not happen unless the miko puts them into the so-called 'nap time'. However, even with the ningen brats asleep, their animalistic snores are still an annoyance. Their tidiness and proper etiquette were no better than his secretary Jaken.

His eyes narrowed as he picked up her scent, which was wafting down the upper floor. So she was coming out her room… for what? She had sealed herself away into her small confinement and hoped to ignore him for her time here, which was most likely eternity. To him… it was her way of resistance, though she barely put up any physical fight.

Living with her for the past month has been… quieter than usual. Normally, he had expected her to throw a fit of her imprisonment and demand him to release her before she threatens him with Kami-sama knows what. Then she'll be telling him that he had no rights to do such a thing to a woman like her and he should've been placed into jail for such crimes towards a woman who was not legally or contently being his captive. However, she had done quite the opposite.

Instead, she opted to be silent and pretend that there was nothing wrong with her life style. She accepted her fate and flowed with the water, not bothering to fight back or beat the strong current. She allowed herself to be flowed downstream and sooner or later, she would end up at the bottom of a waterfall… pity, humans are such weak and petty things.

Sesshomaru heard the quiet footsteps that came down the stairs, a light clinking now and then from the ceramic ware. Almost bloody slowly, he saw her slippers then her calves, as she was descending lower; he saw her long slender legs covered in a pair of olive pajama shorts and a thick blue strapped top, exposing her fair waist. In her hands were holding tightly onto the tray, knuckles turning white.

Was she fearing him?

No… there was no trace of fear on her, then what was it?

"Rin…"

"…Sesshomaru." Rin acknowledged then abruptly turned into the living room and down to the kitchen, where he soon heard water rushing out of the faucet and the scruffiness of the sponge smoldered against the ceramic ware. He turned into the direction of where she had headed off to.

Why was she not afraid of him!

Did she not wish to flee from him? To not die from his hands as he had promised her? And why wasn't he _doing_ anything about her… her guaranteed treatments?

Of course… that silly emotion was keeping him back. Damn his father for his weakness… with no doubt, Sesshomaru knew that it now runs in the whole family.

Growling from aggravation, Sesshomaru turned swiftly and head in the direction of his father's study.

Slowly hearing his departure, a brown head popped out from behind the living room wall and stared at the closing door. Rin allowed her shoulders to droop from the anxiety and shook her head of the muddled thoughts. It was time for the kids…

* * *

"Rin-nee-chan! Onegai, play with me!" a pigtailed girl demanded. 

"Iie! Rin-nee-san! I want you to read me a story!" the little black haired boy said.

"IYA! Rin-nee-chan! Kyoku wants Rin-nee-chan to play the piano to Kyoku!" Kyoku shouted over the other two.

"Aiyi! Nnn! We want Rin-nee-chan! She promised us that she would play dollhouse with us! Nnneeeeee, Rin-nee-chan!" two fraternal twins chimed over the whole racket.

The five toddlers surrounded the brunette, tugging on her shirt, her hands, her pants, and her hair, each wanting her attention badly. Rin smiled uneasily at them all, and slowly descended to her knees, coming down to their heights. She put her finger to her mouth and motioned for them all to quiet down.

Immediately, they slapped their hands over their mouths. Rin smiled and nodded, "Good… okay, I'll be playing with you one by one. Then after ten minutes, I'm going to switch so when I do that, you guys have to play nicely with each other so that we don't disturb the other children playing, okay?"

"HAI!" they all shouted loudly, but quickly closed their mouths and hushed at each other then said more quietly, "Hai!"

"Okay, let's see where Kagome-nee-chan keeps that doll house, shall we?" Rin said to the twins, who excited squealed and jumped for joy, then scrambled over the beanbags, hard plastic toys and other things, stumbling over to the other side of the room where Kagome had place the house next to the television.

Letting out a big breath, Rin plopped down to her rear, nearly falling completely onto the floor from exhaustion. The kids were a bunch of sweeties and cutie-pies. However, once they are motivated for something, they always seem to get their way. That is when they turn into a group of pressuring innocent little devils. It is a wonder how Kagome-nee-chan survived them and was prepared for another day of it.

"Are you having fun Rin-chan? Aren't they just adorable little kids?" Kagome said, walking over some children who were already snoozing away to dream land on the floor, using some stuffed animals as pillows.

"Hm… I guess, but don't you get a little tired of these uh… twenty something kids everyday?" Rin sighed; stretching her hands over her head and gave a small smile to the twins who dragged the doll house over to where she was sitting down.

After a while playing with the twins, Rin told them to play with the other little girls who started to abandon their previous activities and now eyeing the flourished toy house and the pretty looking dolls. Reluctantly, the two girls went and the boy jumped at her with a rather good-sized fairy tale book in his hands. "Nee-san, read to me?"

Nodding, Rin picked the book from his hand and patted to the empty space next to her, leaning back onto the bottom of the leather couch and stretching her legs out as the little toddler snuggled closer to her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Okay… do you like, Winnie-the-Pooh?" she turned to look down at the boy who bobbled his head, black-purple hair bouncing.

"Hm… well, once upon a time in…" Rin slowly read, showing him the picture as she placed the book in her lap. As she continued on with the long tale, more children discarded their toys and playthings and started to gather around her, some on the floor some on the couch, some at her feet and some at her other side. Soon, all of the children, even the sleeping ones had gone over to her as they listened to her reading the Disney story.

* * *

Kagome blinked a few times as the children started to disappear from her and crawled towards the couch. Slowly, a smile brightened her befuddled face. 

The many little kids had surrounded Rin into a reading circle, listening attentively to her narrative. Whenever she finished a page, she would lift the book off of her lap and held it in front of her, so that all of them could take a look at the honey-addicted bear either with his little animal friends or with a pot labeled 'honey'. The younger woman's voice was melodic as Rin read the story in a happy and animated voice, smiling along with the children every time they giggled or grinned at the amusing tale.

When the raven haired woman heard the glass door hinges creek, she turned her head to see her brother-in-law walk into the room but not away from the door, staring at Rin. Quietly getting up from her seat, Kagome headed over to her brother, placing her hands behind her and rocked on her heels, grinning knowingly at Sesshomaru.

"She's a wonder, isn't she onii-sama?" she asked, Prussian eyes twinkling as she look at his face, which gave away nothing.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru replied, still looking at the girl.

"Soo… have you found out, well, you know. The people?" she whispered, eyes darting to Rin, who was starting a new Disney story now, the story of Lion King. Speaking of Lion King… Where did her Lion King DVDs go…?

"Shippo has gathered some information with Souten. It's in Chichi-ue's study. Has Inuyasha been researching over the files?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously, not taking his eyes off of Rin.

"Hai, he has… do you want me to go get it?"

"Its fine and the brats' parents are outside." The inu-youkai muttered and strolled out of the room and back into his side of the house.

"Okay kids! Your parents are here, so start getting ready! And say goodbye to Rin-chan!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together. The children 'awwed' disappointedly but scrambled up from their seats to grab their stuff. The parents waited outside as Kagome went to open the door and give each child to their family. Rin went to follow Kagome out to the hall but stayed near the stairs.

As they waited for their parents, some kids scurried over to Rin and gave her a hug or clung onto her until she persuaded them to go home. The raven head smirked and wagged her fingers at the children. "Now now, don't be greedy! I promise you that Rin-chan's going to be here next week! Ne Rin?"

Undecidedly, Rin looked from her sister-in-law to the pleading eyes of the toddlers. Hesitantly, the brunette nodded and the little children squealed in happiness and finally left her side and ran to their parents excitedly telling them of their day.

"Well, that was fun! Wasn't it, Rin? … Rin? R-! Mmph!" Franticly, Kagome grasped onto the hand of the stranger, calling forth her miko powers and managed to zap the person before passing out form the chloral foam that was pressed against her face. Across from her, Rin was still struggling to stay awake, clawing her hands on the kidnapper as the strong knock out circulated her system. Just as she passed out, her frail hand gripped onto the chain around the person's neck and disconnecting it from the neck and dropping without a sound onto the floor.

* * *

"Kuso! Oi, Sesshomaru, didn't you use your nose when the kidnappers came!" Inuyasha growled viciously at his older half-brother, cracking his nails as he jumped and glided in the sky next to his floating brother. 

At this, Sesshomaru refused to answer, knowing that he was clearly distracted earlier from the image that she had portrayed as she read the stories to those ningen brats.

"Hmph… bakayarou, is this even the right way?"

"Hanyou, shut your mouth unless you should know where your mate is." Sesshomaru snarled, finger tips glowing green.

"And like you know where _yours_ is!" Inuyasha refuted.

"This Sesshomaru does not have a mate." The full-blooded youkai hissed, glaring dangerously at Inuyasha. The crescent moon pulsed on his forehead. "However, this Sesshomaru, unlike you, does know where they are."

Sesshomaru took a quick whiff of the air, catching some of the faint scent trail left by the kidnappers. Dead and foul, much like a spider hanyou. Disgusting…

When he caught the strongest of the scent, which was due north, his mind quickly folded into a plan. Since they were heading north, they were most likely heading towards the nearest town. Fukuoka…

They were approximately thirty miles from the outskirts of the city. And the scent was getting stronger. So it was no doubt that they were near by. Now, time to sniff them out.

If he were that bastard hanyou, where would he keep his prisoners that would keep two demons out? Only ways to seal a youkai is by spiritual powers or simply a place with purity… which leaves two choices, a shrine or a miko holding a barrier somewhere…

However, he hadn't smelt a miko around here… the only mikos now existing are Kagome and her cousin… and her grandmother. So a shrine is the proper place. "… I think we missed the place Sesshomaru."

"And you know how?"

"Unlike you, I actually _formed_ a bond with my mate. And what have you been doing? Locking her up and imprisoning her! Don't you even understand how Rin feels! I bet you don't. You think that humans are lower than your station, treating them like dirt. But, I know that you're just scared, you're afraid of learning things… you're a coward Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru merely glanced his way, trying to ignore his words and deny them… but something tells him that the half-breed is… actually correct. Turning his eyes to his front, he headed towards the direction where the pulsing was the strongest.

Fine, he'll beat this hanyou at his own game of finding his… _mate_. "We'll see who finds them first, though with your weak smell, this Sesshomaru doubts you can barely trace out where the onigumo hanyou's scent." With this, the older man tossed the younger man a gleaming gold chain with two real feathers strung on the chain and a sword, while keeping the other two on his back.

"TEME!" Inuyasha shouted as the inu-youkai turned into a ball of light and disappeared in a flash, leaving the doggy-eared man on his own.

"Hey… wait… isn't this…" Inuyasha muttered as he finally had a good look at the sword that was thrown at him.

* * *

"Bitch, wake up!" and a slap echoed as blood red nails connected with pale pink skin.

Groaning, her black lashes fluttered opened, slowly absorbing the surroundings. All was dark other than the setting sunlight that seeped through the cracks of where ever they were. She shook her head clear and licked her chapped dry lips, throat parched.

… Where is her sister-in-law? Eyes finally snapping open widely, the woman glared at the dark red eyes in front of her that stared into her own eyes piercing her.

"Where is she!" the victim screamed, struggling against the bindings on her hands and legs.

"Where is she? Well, she's with my brother… isn't she, nee-chan?" the feathered witch asked, eyes darting to her left, where a white shadow became visible fro the darkness.

A small looking girl, whiter than a ghost with white camellias in her hair, held a intricately designed mirror, showing her reflection. "Hai, your sister is with Naraku-nii-sama…"

"And he's currently feasting on her… she has something that we have been searching for. And we're not going down without it…"

"Then… then why did you take me!"

"Because… we needed bait you stupid girl. How else do we draw out two stubborn dogs from their doggie houses?" the witch spat out with disgust, snapping open her metal fan.

"You won't get away with this! My mate will find me!" Kagome shouted, hoping that he was definitely nearby… because they were most likely loosing a lot of time and maybe… Rin was dead…

_Inuyasha… where are you!

* * *

_

"Why… did you capture me?" Rin whispered, glaring confusedly at Naraku. The dark haired man had locked the both of them in a small cubical room with sound proof walls as she had learnt from him.

After some nasty and vulgar introductions, Rin was slightly shaken and backed up to the walls of the room. Naraku had freed her hands and legs, allowing her to 'relax' around him. However, she disagreed with him more than she thought.

His sickly pale skin and pitch black hair made him look like a sick psycho that belonged in a mental institution. The gleaming red eyes weren't helping the matter either. Rin felt as if he were undressing her slowly as his eyes slowly trailed upwards from the ground to her face.

"My my… I only captured you to lure out those dogs that you live with. They have something that I need. And you… _you _also possess something that I need…" his silky voice made her shiver uncomfortably.

"I… I don't have anything!" she said, staring away from him, disgusted by his words.

"Oh you do, Rin… you have something very important… right over," Naraku trailed off as he stepped closer to her, and instantly Rin back up some more until she felt her back hit the wall.

As soon as he was within her reach, Rin lifted up her right hand and raised it to slap him away. However, her hand stopped in mid-flight and was caught easily by Naraku. She raised her other hand which he also caught and pinned them both over her head with one hand. With his other remaining hand, he traced his forefinger from her forehead and lower in a teasing pace. The crescent pulsated quickly in her panic.

"Nn…" Rin squirmed under his touch. Finally his hand paused right above her left breast, where her heart wildly beat against her ribs.

"Right here… a treasure that is untainted by feelings of darkness… your **heart**. Should I have that untapped power within it, my plan of revenge shall be completed." Naraku smirked and trapped her chin in his thumb and fingers, tilting it up so that her frightened eyes met straightly with his.

"But first… to acquire what I need… I must… defile the purity." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes and his tone dripping with malice.

"Unless this Sesshomaru should intervene, you are doing no such thing… Naraku." a very familiar voice said from behind the door. There was a quick neon green light coming from the door and then, it fell, quartered by Sesshomaru's Dokkasou attack.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out, relief washing over her.

"Well, if it isn't the son of the great InuTaisho-sama…" Naraku drawled, gripping his hand tightly on her left breast as he turned his head over his shoulder to smirk at Sesshomaru, seeing the inferno glare as Rin made a small whine from his grip, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Unhand her you scum." Sesshomaru growled, hand glowing green again.

"The poor pup, when did you became so _weak_?" the dark haired man taunted.

Choosing not to reply, Sesshomaru lashed out his poison whip and slashed the wall next to Naraku, cutting off bits of his black hair, which floated down to the ground.

This time, Naraku narrowed his red eyes and strapped his hand onto Rin's neck instead, lifting her off the ground. The brunette gasped and clawed at his hand as it cut off her air supply.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." The inu-youkai said in a demanding tone.

"And I shall decline… however, if you wish to die, I can take care of that after her." The hanyou grinned evilly, morphing into a large vine virus. The room immediately collapsed, debris dropping from all directions as the building fell in. Sesshomaru merely lashed at it, dicing it into many melting chunks. However, as he quickly scanned it, Rin was no where to be seen. And the miasma clouded his nose, disabling his sense of smell.

As if knowing his troubles at finding her, Rin shouted, "Sesshomaru!"

He looked up, the light breeze fluttering his silver hair. The girl was struggling against the other man's arms, kicking her legs and both hands reaching down to him… a tear falling from her eyes…

Like…

In the…

**Past…**

Quicker than usual, Sesshomaru darted into the sky and grabbed her arms, and yanked her against him tightly, sending a kick at Naraku's lower waist, causing the man to wince. Rin hurriedly cooperated and sent her own foot into Naraku's stomach; then latched her arms around the silver haired man.

Rin turned her head to look at Sesshomaru then to her kidnapper.

Naraku looked at them with fierce vengeful eyes, miasma swirling around him, dangerously close to them. Sesshomaru fled from the barrier since humans, such as the one in his arms, could easily be poisoned.

The cloud of miasma grew rapidly and formed a dome around the evil hanyou and the couple watched with anxious eyes for the outcome.

"… Arigatou… Sesshomaru." Rin mumbled as they landed onto the ground, and her chocolate eyes turned look at the molten amber ones that didn't stray from Naraku's transformation.

"Hn… stay here." Sesshomaru said, leaving her on the ground and flew back up and unleashed the trapped poison from his claws.

Suddenly, a large disfigured shadow vaporized in front of the inu-youkai. As the miasma finally dissipated, Rin gasped when she saw the many different body parts sticking out of the naked torso of the dark haired man.

Legs and arms of absorbed demons were moving, reaching out for Sesshomaru. The girl nearly blanched at the gruesome sight. "I'm here to collect one object, and only one of you shan't hinder my plans." Naraku said calmly, feeling superior to Sesshomaru now…

If only the foolish dog were to fall into his trap.

"And this Sesshomaru doubts that it will be successful." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Just because you think so? Ha!" the dark haired man scoffed.

"Keh, I know it will be." A new voice entered from close by.

Rin turned her head, as did Naraku, however Sesshomaru just turned his eyes to the corners and the trio saw the silver hanyou with his mate, who has her arrows drawn, pointing directly at Naraku.

Inuyasha ran forward, cracked his claws and dug in claws into the bloodstain on his left hip. "Hijin Kessou!" he shouted, throwing his blood claws at Naraku as Sesshomaru released his poison whip.

The body parts fell from him, twitching and melting. However, they merely latched onto the two inus. Nearly rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru drew out one of the two swords from his back.

Inuyasha already took out his, which was strapped on his waist. "Tetsusaiga! Bakaryuuha!"

"Soruyuuha!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha slashed down at Naraku at the exact moment, causing a large explosion of yellow and blue. Rin and Kagome covered their eyes from the large fireworks and diluted smoke that came.

"Kukukuku… you think those measly swords would take me down!" a dark insane laugh came from behind the wall of smoke. Then claws and tentacles shot through the gray cloud, wrapping themselves around the two silver haired men. Immediately, Kagome shot her arrows at the visible silhouette, pink energy swirling them.

They marked their target and landed inside of Naraku's lower body, shocking the fused man. From the jolt, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were released. Rin and Kagome quickly ran over to them as Naraku's body fell near to where they were earlier standing.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin and Kagome was pulled next to Inuyasha, the four watching as Naraku's body slowly regenerated. "All four of you are going down… with Rin as my first victim."

Gasping, Rin glared with wavering hate at the dark haired man as Sesshomaru unconsciously tightened his grip on Toukijin. Inuyasha merely let out a 'keh' as his mate notched another arrow, raising it to meet with her eye level.

Naraku charged, making his second attempt, this time with a deadly gleam in his eyes as his whole body hovered over them. Kagome released her arrows as Inuyasha threw a _Kaze no Kizu_ at Naraku. Sesshomaru flew to the skies, taking Rin with him and slashed at him with lightning blue energy.

However, they all fell as Naraku batted them away with his other arms and caused an explosion with his youki. The group fell pathetically onto their backs. Rin was nearly crushed underneath Sesshomaru's weight, who had managed to keep consciousness even with multiple blows on his body. Kagome was knocked unconscious by Inuyasha and Inuyasha was passing out from the three stab wounds, his hands stained with blood.

"Nn… Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" Rin said urgently, shaking him from his back.

Refraining from wincing, Sesshomaru rolled off her and held himself up by the sword that stuck out from the ground. "Ugh… Naraku!" Sesshomaru said with venom, gather all of his youki and managed to transform, taking the battle up to the skies.

Rin watched in awe as she saw the large canine dog, who was formerly Sesshomaru, standing gracefully in the sky without any support. He was about over two sky scrapers tall, with crimson white fur. A light ash gray pelt was dragged across his back from his right shoulder towards his tail and the long tail was sweeping the dark clouds that had gathered in the air. His face was decorated with the same marking that was on her right shoulder, the bluish-purple crescent was right in between his scarlet eyes. His fluffy ears moved slightly in the wind and acid dripped from his barring fangs.

Sesshomaru went head first at the beastly Naraku, claws extended. The brunette watched with horror as the two bitter enemies went head on with each other, exchanging hits, scrapes, bites and claws.

Soon, Sesshomaru remained dominate, standing with all paws atop of Naraku's bloodied form. Just when she thought that Sesshomaru had gained victory in the fight, Rin let out a desperate exclamation to warn him as Naraku's many centipede arms thrusts forward and nearly dug off the dog's left arm. The canine demon howled and fell over as it was tripped, landing on its side with a bleeding limb.

Rin clenched her fists and franticly looked around for something as Naraku quickly looked over to her and advanced, speaking in a haunting voice. "I told you Rin… you are the first to die… I always get what I want…"

"Iie!" she panicked and finally saw Kagome's fallen bow and arrows. Scrambling to her feet, Rin leapt to the weapon, scrapping her cheek, but felt the strong wood pieces in her hands. Fumbling to put it into position with sweating hands, Rin managed to notch the arrow and pulled back tightly.

She never held a bow in her life, never mind a bow; she never held a weapon in her hands ever since she was born! And she only had one shot… if she missed… then the world ends as does her family's lives. But if she hits… then all will be safe… hopefully.

"Kagome-nee-chan… Inuyasha… Kaede-obaa-san… Silence… Sesshomaru… iie, I won't let you guys die! Take this Naraku!" Rin shouted, glaring determinedly at the man and pulled the arrow back.

**THWANG**!

The arrow flew, emanating with a bright whitish orange color, straight into the heart of her approaching nemesis. When it struck, Naraku stood there stunned, and then grinned as if it didn't happen. "Kukukuku… I told you before; those will not bring me down!"

However, his body parts started shaking violently, cracking in various places.

"**_NOOOOOOO!_**" Naraku screamed in agony as the spiritual powers took effect. Soon, a beaming white light exploded from his deformed body and burst into lumps of dissolving goo, steam rising from the cooling lumps.

The battle was finally over… and tears of relief washed over the shrine.

* * *

"You may leave this Sesshomaru's presence if you are uncomfortable around me. I no longer hold you as a hostage; you are your own woman. You will be free of the marriage in a sense should you not see me any longer. However, the marking…" Sesshomaru traced the outline of his blue crescent on her shoulder with his slender claw, causing Rin the shiver slightly from his touch. 

"You are branded… marked, bounded to this Sesshomaru for life, no matter where you go. But I will not hold you, you proved yourself to this Sesshomaru that you indeed do not wish to be cage, therefore, I release you… from my father's will. Now go…" the inu-youkai bout faced and looked out to the large empty meadow, the rain and grayness all around them. His matted silver hair swayed in the gust, leaves dancing around it as the rain pounded down on the two of them.

Rin heard Kagome gasp as thunder struck across the sky.

"I see…" Rin said, somewhat downcast. Kagome walked up to the girl, only to be stopped by her mate. The brunette looked from the full fledged demon over to the couple. Inuyasha was looking at Rin with emotion-filled eyes, arms tightening around Kagome as his wife whimpered and shook her ebony head, telling Rin not to leave.

"Go… Run… Leave this Sesshomaru, you're free." Sesshomaru said in a commanding tome, platinum bangs cover his usually expressionless eyes.

What can she do? Rin turned back to look at Sesshomaru's backside.

She was torn.

One side of her wanted to run, run away, far far away from here and never come back. Pretend that this never ever happened and that this was only a figment of her memory created by her wild fantasy. She could finally be free, no longer pressured by the man that stood in front of her. She could live her own free life, like she originally was, with Ayame-chan… not being chased down by some psycho maniac who wanted her for revenge, not being hunted by Sesshomaru's spies, and not being lied to by Kikyo… she wouldn't be plagued by any of these things any longer if she just turned around and left Japan. She could fly to London, where her foster parents were currently working and live a normal life. To get married and settle down to have kids, then to grow old with her family and die happily with no regrets.

But… a side of her wanted to stay, to find out more about her ex-husband. To grow to learn to love him like she did when she was younger. To get to know him better and maybe even seriously settle down with him, having little children with most likely silver hair and small triangular dog ears. She can be with Inuyasha-geiki and Kagome-chan… meeting her legitimate niece and nephews and spoiling them as they grew…

But… which one did she want more?

To stay a captive under Sesshomaru's protection or… To look for a sense of adventure?

To forever submit to Sesshomaru or… To be free and independent?

To have a real family... or to die alone?

Undecided, she went with the best idea that came to her… smiling sadly, Rin turned to her brother and sister-in-laws. "Arigatou… for all that you've done and shown me, Inuyasha-geiki, Kagome-chan… I now know the truth behind my past and it has been a wonderful time to be living with you… but, I don't think I can handle living here, where all the bad things has happened. I would only be burdened and weighted down from what I want to explore. I missed my freedom and so… I hope that you two would understand my decision."

"R-Rin-chan!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around her younger sister. Rin felt her heart being squeezed from the deep agony of leaving, but she had to…

Inuyasha came and wrapped his now-bloodless hands around the two women, burying his face into Rin's hair. "I… will miss you, Rin."

Unable to hold the tears back, Rin cried holding onto the two. "Gomen… gomen nasai!"

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and**

**you're never coming round.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of**

**listning to the sound of my tears.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous**

**that the best of all the years have gone by.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified**

**and then I see the look in your eyes.**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

Rin sat in the taxi, watching as everything flashed by her in blur of lump of darkness. Street lights reflected on the raindrops that had stuck onto the window, giving Rin a chance to see blobs of stores and houses. Next to her was a small duffle bag of her belongings.

Sighing, she looked down onto her hands, folded neatly on her lap. The driver, hearing her disappointment frowned lightly and decided to turn on the radio, and the near beginning of the song, "Total Eclipse of the Heart", came on, bringing back many memories.

_Rin tiredly rubbed her eyes as she climbed up the stairs. Her head had been spinning recently and after taking some Advil, she decided to take a nice long sleep. Moving her hands to her temples, she soothed the constant drumming and swirling inside her head. She opened her brown eyes and blinking blearily, everything in a small blur. Rin shook her head, worsening the headache._

_As she lifted her foot for the next step up, Rin felt her feet fault on the stair, losing her balance. The girl quickly closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, preparing herself for the collision down the staircase. However the floor ended up to be awfully soft… and smells awfully nice too…_

_Did Kagome use fresheners?_

"_You are ill…" she heard a deep voice said emotionlessly, already knowing who the voice belonged to._

"_Hai… ano, arigatou… Sesshomaru." Rin mumbled, as he carried her absentmindedly up the stairs and left her at her bedroom door._

A light blush stained her cheeks when the next memory came up.

"_AHH! SESSHOMARU NO HENTAI!" Rin screeched, slamming the door right into Sesshomaru's face. Panting, the brunette gripped tightly onto the fluffy towel that wrapped around her form, cutting off just around her mid thigh. She had forgotten her change of clothes for her early morning shower and hoping that he was still asleep, she could have successfully went to her room and avoid him without any problems._

_However, it seemed that Lady Luck had given up on her._

_Ohhh and running straight into his naked chest really didn't help. Rin had smelt his fading cologne, the smell of the wild forest in the backyard that she had always stared out into and with a twist of sand and citrus fruits. When she heard nothing coming from the outside, Rin turned the knob slowly and peeked out see if Sesshomaru was still there, which he was, apparently…_

_With a very deep scowl etched on his delicately structured face._

"_If you are done staring wench, this Sesshomaru would appreciate if you were to step out of there and allow this Sesshomaru to use the lavatory…" he said, now glaring at her._

_For the love! Men are such a pain. "I'm not done… so wait." With that, she slammed the door into his face… again._

Many more flashed unknowingly through her head, like an instant flashback replay.

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit restless**

**and I dream of something wild.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit helpless**

**and I'm lying like a child in your arms.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit angry and**

**I know I've got to get out and cry.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look**

**in your eyes.**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

The time when Silence managed to tackle her straight into Sesshomaru and landing them both onto the ground, faces only centimeters away. A quick simple kiss landed on their lips since Rin was too caught up in the moment, but quickly as it was, she got off him and chased after her husky, hoping to get some sort of revenge for pulling that stunt on her.

The time when he came to check on her during the night, where she actually invited him in. When the pregnant silence prolonged, she asked a question that surprised them both.

"_Why… is it that you hesitate to kill me… Sesshomaru? Isn't that why you have me locked up in the house?"_

"_Hn… this Sesshomaru has yet to find a way to kill you…"_

"…_oh, I see… thank you then… I know that you will never let me go… but, someday, when you will… either by death or by granting me freedom… I will thank you." She whispered softly, wrapping her hands around her drawn knees. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her, a different look in his amber eyes._

"_When I die… will you forget me, Sesshomaru?"_

"_Do not be ridiculous… Rin. You are to die by my hands… which have yet to be laid on your head. Till then… keep those foolish human thoughts away." Sesshomaru said, turning his gaze from her and went out of her room._

_A small grateful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "… Thank you… Sesshomaru…"_

He had… released her…

But… he hadn't fulfilled his promise…

If she was going to die by his hands, she would forever be his prisoner. Be it physically or emotionally. Consciously or unconsciously. Either way… she was his to kill.

And the Sesshomaru that she knows… doesn't break promises…

**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever.**

**And if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.**

**And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line.**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.**

Ding dong!

The bell rang thrice, endlessly, the person at the door being awfully eager for the residence of the house to open the door. Sighing annoyed, Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and marched angrily at the door. Yanking it open without undoing the locks, Sesshomaru was about to growl at the person until he saw a pair of glistening chocolate eyes staring at him from afar.

The brown pools drew in the tired amber ones, entrancing them endlessly. As the rain poured, the lighting struck across the gray heavens and the thunders rumbled in a distance. Slowly, Rin took two hesitant steps towards the door, still a few feet away from it.

Since she rang the doorbell twice, her hopes had started to diminish. Finally, after giving one last try and hearing no one coming to the entrance, she had turned around and planned to walk away, already half-way down the walk way. However, as the door opened, Rin turned instantly. When she saw his face, she felt a lump forming in her throat.

His face was paler than his normal skin tone, his eyes were old and weary, and his hair was disheveled, so out of place. Suddenly feeling guilty, she took a few more steps up to him, afraid of rejection but still worried. If he was going to… tell her to leave… that would be fine with her… right?

"Tadaima, Sesshomaru… tadaima…" Rin whispered, faced wet from tears and rain.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru croaked out, stumbling out the door, all anger gone and crushed the young woman to him. Rin, not expecting the embrace stood there but slowly wound her arms around him. She sighed in content and safeness and buried her head in his chest, soaking in his warmth and knowing that he has accepted her back into his life, this time for real.

Sesshomaru lowered his head onto hers, his silvery hair hanging around them like a curtain, rain falling onto the hugging couple.

**I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,**

**Forever's gonna start tonight.**

"Rin… okaeri nasai… Rin-mine…" he muttered into her lush brow hair.

"Hai… tadaima teishu… tadaima anata." Rin said.

_**----Owari----**_

**AN**: Ah, finally, the last chapter is out. Now all I have to type up are the epilogue and the review replying corner!

And if you are curious where this actually took place, well uh… here goes?

This whole series took place in Kyushu, which is a southern island that makes up the country, Japan. The home that Sesshomaru and Rin first met at was in a city of Kyushu, Miyazaki. After a decade, Rin was brought to the suburbs by Kikyo to live with Kaede, nearby the city Kagoshima. Then the first kidnapping, where Rin finally met up with Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru, was in Nagasaki, a city right next to the sea line. That explained the damp dungeon that they were kept in. Finally, they went back to Miyazaki but was captured and brought to Fukuoka (as said wayyy above!) which is famous for its shrines there.

So it goes like this. **Kyushu** – _Miyazaki_ – Kagoshima– Nagasaki – _Miyazaki_ – Fukouka – _Miyazaki_. (Sounds complicated… I know :sweatdrops: )

Er… I'm also very sorry if uh… Sesshomaru is a bit out of character… but you've gotta give him credit! He has a heart, no matter what type of blood he has flowing in him. Be it cold or warm, it goes through his heart. Another reason why is that… well, Rin. She was there to open him up to the world of emotions and wonders that he has blocked out. It could also be the only reason that he accepted Rin in the manga! And in my story too! Chu! C'est mignonne, non?

I planned the glossary, which I'll be placing as a chapter after the Epilogue… so don't worry about it!

Anyways, I really appreciated the reviews that you readers have given me, as well as the praises to the story! And I'm also very happy that even though readers who only read and not review are reading **Branded**! I thank you all for your time for reading my story! Lol, I'm ranting again. Anyways, the last two installments should be out after or around Spring Break! And till then, stick with me! And thank you to those future readers who would read and maybe review this story. I will always keep your reviews close to my heart… and maybe even write another SessRin story when inspiration strikes!

I also have free-hand drawn a picture that correlates with the fic. I think it is the part where Sesshomaru was taking Rin away from Naraku's arms:grins: It is located at PhotoBucket, or better yet, here's the link! Enjoy! (I'll try to draw more… but I'm soo lazy these days!)


	5. The Future

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

The Future, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

**Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.**

**There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in**

**the dark.**

**Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.**

After nearly a year, Rin was still living comfortably with her new family. Things were pretty normal these days.

No kidnappings, no disasters, no deaths, and all were at peace…

"**MIDORIKO! HATORI! DON'T TOUCH THE STOVE!"**

Yup… a perfectly normal day, and starting it with the two terror twins of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had given birth to two healthy twins, Midoriko and Hatori. Both the girl and boy inherited their mother's eyes and their father's hair. However, the origing of their mischievous attitudes were a mystery (though Rin was pretty sure that it came from Inuyasha, since his younger days weren't exactly quiet). Both being four years old, Midoriko was still older than Hatori by a couple of minutes, but Hatori is still very protective of the girl.

InuTaisho and Izayoi were happily living near by them, since they decided that Sesshomaru and she deserved some personal space. They even took Silence with them, saying that they would need a guard dog now, since they weren't as young as they used to be. Though… Rin had a doubt. InuTaisho looked no different than he was in the pictures when Inuyasha was born.

Rin yawned and went over to Kagome's living room, where her niece and nephew were chased out to but Kagome. Her sister-in-law was boiling, with steam coming out of her ears. Her children winced and darted behind Rin's legs hoping for some type of protection from their Auntie.

Chuckling, Rin squatted down to their eye level. "Have you been bad?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Do you know why your mama is mad?"

They shook their heads 'no'.

"She's mad because you disobeyed her. But she was only trying to watch out for you… she doesn't want you to get hurt and now, she's hurt. She still loves you both very much, even when she's mad at you both, just like Auntie loves you two. So go say sorry to mama and don't do it again… okay?" Rin said gently, tapping their noses, causing them to giggle. They both nodded again and scrambled over to their mother, who has her arms opened, waiting for her two angels.

"Ohayo, Rin." A masculine voice said from behind her and Rin nodded. She returned the hug that Inuyasha had given her from behind then watched as the man went over to his family and picked up his kids, throwing them into the air to Kagome's horror. However, the tension dissolved as the twins laughed and both parents hugged their children lovingly. Knowing that it was time to take her leave, Rin headed back over to her home and prepare breakfast.

In the kitchen, as she finished preparing the brunch since it was nearly eleven now, her husband stepped into the open space. Gently, Rin set down their food on the table and sat down. Sesshomaru picked up his coffee from the counter next to the microwave and took his seat next to her. They ate in silence as the pendulum of the grandfather clock in the living room made slow but strong swings.

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

Their relationship was… getting better than their rocky start. They both had to start from where they had left off, discarding their past decade before her sudden disappearance from Sesshomaru's life.

Starting anew wasn't easy. To cleanse themselves free of the bitter emotions and lies that had grown over the ten years of separation was difficult.

They talked of their favorite things, their most cherished moments, their old life, and their emotions towards each other that had build when they met each other on the streets.

Sesshomaru was distant and closed as always and even though he never revealed much, there were those rare times where he would suddenly comment on something and she would listen attentively, knowing not to disturb him.

He was struggling to make an effort, pushing aside his pride as a youkai and slowly unlocked himself towards his mate. It was time consuming, but it was worth it.

The times when he told her of the harsh misery that she had put him through her disappearance, Rin would go over to him and cradle him in her arms, telling him how sorry she was with sincere tears falling from her eyes. Receiving his forgiveness was also difficult, and guilt was built in her.

When she told him things, he would usually be looking away from her, avoiding eye contact. At first, she had thought that he had found her stories disgusting, making her feel disgusted, but in the end, she found out that that wasn't the issue.

He was afraid.

For her…

And now, they have a strange level of understanding each other. But they weren't there yet.

Earning each other's trust, loyalty and fidelity was the next step, which led to more intimate and physical activities other than talking to each other. Small signs of affections were the first step.

It started off with holding hands when going out shopping or for dinner. Then it became simple hugs and kisses on the cheeks. As months passed little by little, they became closer, as real mates. They gave public hugs, but kisses were saved for their own privacy. At nights, they would explore each other. However, whenever Rin became hesitant; Sesshomaru understood and stopped, kissed her gently on the lips and went to sleep.

He allowed her to come to him, which she soon did after she got over her shyness.

And now…

Finishing the last bit of her breakfast, she took both of their plates and utensils to the sink and started her daily house chores before the both of them left the house for work. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and Rin kissed him on the cheek goodbye, then he headed out the door as she placed the dishes on the dry rack.

"Time for work… after an appointment." Rin sighed, heading upstairs for her work clothes.

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be.**

**Turn around...**

**But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me**

**the way that I am.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and**

**wondrous as you.**

**Turn around...**

**Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing**

**that I just wouldn't do.**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

**Turn around, bright eyes...**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

Rin shakily walked up to their room and changed into some comfortable clothing other than her suit then clambered out of the balcony and up to the slanted roof. This was her sanctuary, where only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could trace her out, unless the wind shifts.

With arms trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself for some assurance and security. Her eyes traveled from her feet up towards the sun the tips of the trees in the nearby forest.

How was she going to tell him?

What if he rejected them both… then what will she do?

But… he wouldn't do that… would he?

"Rin…?" she heard her mate's voice call her from the balcony.

"I'm up here…" she said softly, letting the wind carry her voice down to him. Sesshomaru immediately jumped and landed deftly a few paces away from her place. He sat down next to her and opened up his legs, allowing her to sit in between his legs.

Rin contemplated as they sat together in complete silence, with only the fluttering of wings and sweeping of winds present. She leaned back into his chest, snuggling deeper into his embrace as he placed his silver head on her brown crown and folded his hands around her waist.

Finally giving in… she opened her mouth to ask him.

**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever.**

**And if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.**

**And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line.**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.**

When he had returned to his home, he saw Rin's red Ferrari parked and knew that she was home as well. However, once he reached the inside, she was no where in sight. Rather than panicking, Sesshomaru knew that she was here somewhere since the moon on his forehead pulsed. Checking the most likely places (the kitchen, the basement, the bathroom and their bedroom), he discovered that her scent had faded from the cleaned air that was brought into the house from the opened windows that Kagome had almost certainly opened to freshen up the room and remove the late summer heat.

But her scent was strongest in their room, so he assumed that she was somewhere nearby. Walking over to the unlocked balcony doors, Sesshomaru took a glance out towards the setting sun and then sniffed the scented winds, catching her aroma in the breeze... which smelt different… slightly changed.

"Rin…?" he called out, looking up to the roof. Of course… her haven…

"I'm up here…" he heard Rin's melodic voice from above him. He jumped and landed without a sound just a few feet away from where Rin was sitting down with her legs drawn up. He sat down next to her and opened up his legs, allowing her to sit in between his legs.

Sesshomaru watched her closely, seeing the conflicting emotions within her dark honey eyes, the lost of security channeled through their bond marking. As Rin leaned back into his chest, snuggling deeper into his embrace as Sesshomaru bent his silver head and put his chin on her soft brown hair. He wrapped his hands around her waist to give her more sense of protection. He inhaled quietly and finally realized what was different about her smell.

"Ano… Sesshomaru?" his mate asked meekly, bending her head to look at him.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru only held tightly onto her waist as they sat comfortably in each other's presence.

"… I… I'm…" Rin stuttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"If you do not wish to tell me that is fine." He said coolly, his claws toying around with the hem of her shirt.

"Iie! I do! Demo… it's so hard to say it…" now she ducked her head, brows drawn to the center, hands gripping tightly onto his, remaining silent for a second.

Finally she spoke, hands clenched in her lap, waiting for the anger and rejection. "… I'm pregnant."

"I know." Came his calm reply.

"N-nani? You're not…" Rin looked up to her husband as he made her sit sideways in his lap, allowing her to lean into his firm chest.

"Should I be?"

"… Arigatou anata." She said, understanding what he meant, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warming hug, which he slowly returned.

For the rest of the evening, the couple just sat there on the roof, gazing at the beautiful sunset.

**I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,**

**Forever's gonna start tonight.**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.**

**There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in**

**the dark.**

**Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.**

**A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart.**

**Turn around, bright eyes,**

**Turn around, bright eyes, turn around.**

**---Owari---**

**AN:** There you go! Now, check out the review corner to see my reply! Ta ta! (The song I used for both chapter 4 and the epilogue is _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler)


	6. Responses

**

* * *

!Review Corner!**

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has read my story and generously reviewed right after reading it! This was my actual first InuYasha story and I'm surprised that it turned out to be such a success among the Sesshomaru & Rin fans! Although this isn't as great as the ones written by _Starilight-Hotaru _or _Lady of the Ink_ or other of those fantastic SR fan writers, I'm still happy that I received so many reviews from my audience! I hope that one day, for future reference, you would review for my other SessRin stories or any of my InuYasha fanfiction when inspiration will strike me! Lol, that makes it sound like I'm going to be stuck by lightning! But oh well, if that's how inspiration is gonna strike me, then so be it! And without further adieu, the responses!

**OrlisGurl4everB:** Yay! I haven't heard from you for quite a while now! Thank you for the praise to my story and for loving my works. It is an honor to have it so highly praised. ((bows)). I hope you enjoyed this series and thank you for reading and reviewing this!

**Devon Masterson-Bond:** Okie! The first new reviewer! ((hugs)) I've read your work and I found it quite intriguing, seriously! I'm very happy that you have reviewed my story for almost every chapter! Thank you! Anyways, to your comments/questions!

Yes, this is uh… somewhat unexpected coming from me. I never however, seen a story with a similar plot as my own so I was like, "Oh what the heck, why not?" It was also, as I've mentioned in the first chapter, inspired by a dream that I had. Lol, 10 and 15 marriages is not considered _messed up_ as you put it when you are in China during the ages of the Dynasties. Females were groomed at an early age and were wed to young men at the age where they are most likely to hit puberty. Somewhere around eleven to fourteen for females and males was married when they were twelve to eighteen. However, if they were the king, that's a different matter.

Heh, what is the demon thinking about killing Rin? Well… as you see… if someone were to change you unknowingly and didn't want the change, how would you act? Sesshomaru… he always struck me as a vengeful and spiteful type of demon, thus, the torture. And it seemed that some of his work was cut out for him, seeing how Rin locked herself up in her room and ignoring Sesshomaru for most of the time. ((grins))

**New Fan:** Thank you! Originality is rare these days, as well as individuality, ne? Everyone's taking each other ideas and making almost carbon copies of fanfics! Lol, but I sorta did that as well, though not in this series. Once more, thank you for reviewing!

**sphinx:** I'm glad that my story has caught your eyes. It is rare for me to receive so many reviews for my work, seeing that I'm not really much of a writer material. I'm more interested into the Science department, but writing has helped me open up more and empty my head. And I bet you weren't expecting the many events between Sess and Rin in chapter four, did you? Lol, thank you for reviewing!

**DPM:** You needn't to worry, my friend! I was very serious and into finishing this story. And yes, I believe in sexual intercourse till after marriage and age. I swear, these days, teenagers a little older than I are hornier than bunnies, no offense meant though. I'm just stating a fact. And I wasn't considering the idea of pulling them closer just _then_.

Once more, Sesshomaru in a vengeful mood. He was changed right under his nose and he didn't like this change, thus the result of repaying her work. And yes, I understand that it wasn't Rin's fault that she was kidnapped, but no one but the Naraku knew that. And as for searching for who committed the crime. Er… well, I was planning on that… however, things took a wry turn and I've landed myself into a different road of attacking this story.

I was originally planning on Sesshomaru creating a governmental group to help track down 'evil', but he doesn't look like the one who actually would care about the whole community! So no group, but… he did get Shippo to track her down. So that makes it up! And thank you! ((returns bow)) even though I'm the writer, I would be most happy when my readers are satisfied with my work! Thank you for reviewing!

**ionizesatomizes:** Thank you for finding it interesting and reviewing my story!

**Ren:** Once more, rest assured, I've already finished it! And I was damn committed into finishing this! I even ditched my other writing projects just to finish this! Lol, but now that I'm done, back to the other ones until I have another spark of writing SessRin! And as for the other girl, uh…. You must be meaning the other two females that trailed Rin when she was running. Well, as you've read, it was Kagura and Kanna! And I've included the (whole) glossary at the end of chapter four. I apologize when I forgot to post them, forgetting that there are other people who doesn't understand Japanese!

Ehehe… romance. 0.o oh boy. To tell you the truth, more than half of my unrelated-InuYasha works are romance! I decided to do something new or I'll be fluffy addicted! Drama's the next best thing after angst! These two, I realized, construct a very great storyline! So very sorry! Not much romance until the Epilogue! Thank you for reviewing my story!

**SesshoMaru-sama's Rin:** Ah… my helpful friend/reviewer. You were the only one to notice the difference of uh… names. I messed up Suikotsu with Souten, as you saw because well, I haven't actually read about these two characters yet in the manga! I only know that Souten was a thunder demon related to Hiten and Maten. Suikotsu, after a little research was part of the group that Naraku revived in the manga and anime, way later on.

Bwhaha! I love keeping people guessing! As you already read, the other two girls are Kagura and Kanna, the little sisters of Naraku. And same as the manga, Kanna is the older one and Kagura the younger. Thank you for reviewing!

**gemini:** Lol, and I love you and thank you for reading! And… er, ((cough cough)) no, sorry, Shippo's not married to Souten. Sadly! They do make a cute couple, but I'm just putting them on a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and Shippo's living with Souten because … well, he's broke? Gah, I didn't want to type that but it just popped outta nowhere! Sorry! And thank you for reviewing!

**ahhelga:** Thank you for the praise and I'm glad that you are eager to read the rest of the story! Thank you for reviewing as well!

**Kimberly:** thank you and I'll continue writing SxR for the rest of my life. They're too interesting!

* * *

And **THANK YOU** to those who don't review after reading! I'm very happy that you've just given some of your time and read my story! And also **THANK YOU **to the future readers/reviewers! 


	7. Glossary

Anywho, as requested by _Ren_, here's the glossary, incase you do not understand/know the translation to the Japanese words that I have been using throughout this series!

**Glossary**:

Hai: yes

Arigatou gozaimasu: thank you very much

-san: formal attachment, Ms., Mrs., Mr.

-sama: very formal attachment, Lord or Lady

Domo arigatou: thank you very much (somewhat formal)

Teishu: husband (formal sense)

Otou-san: father

Okaa-san: mother

-geiki: brother-in-law

nan desu ka, yome: what is it, daughter?

Miko: a Shinto priestess

Youkai: demon

Iie: no

Onegai: please

Nii-san: big brother (informal)

Aa: yes

Itai: Ouch!

Ano…: uh…

Ano gomen nasai: uh, I'm so sorry!

Kami-sama: Japanese god

Moshi moshi: way of answering the phone, somewhat like "hello?"

Kitsune: fox, vixen

Rin desu: it's Rin

Demo doshite: but why?

Sayonara wo tomodachi: goodbye my friend!

Ja ne: see you

-chan: intimate attachment for girls' mostly, but could have a meaning of affection

Oi: hey

Itsuwarimono: liar

Washi: I

Ningens: humans

Obaa-san: grandmother

Tadaima: I'm home!

Onee-chan: sister

Onii-sama: brother (formal sense)

Nanada: what is it

Nani: what

Kuso: damnit

Daijoubou: are you okay?

Suimimasen: excuse me, I'm very sorry

Chichi-ue: father (formal)

Haha-ue: mother (formal)

Kisama: you (in a vulgar sense, something along the lines of "you bastard")

Inu-youkai: dog demon

Teme: you!

Miasma: poisonous gas

Ohayo Rin: good morning Rin

Arigatou anata: thank you love/sire


End file.
